Juego del Destino
by medrano19
Summary: Jan Di está por convertirse en doctora, Ga Eul trabaja en un jardín de niños, Woo Bin el mismo playboy de siempre, Jun Pyo regresa de Estados Unidos, Ji Hoo aún sufre por su amor frustrado y Yi Yung regresa de Suecia cumpliendo su promesa. La vida seguía su curso sin importar a quienes lastimara, pero el destino prepara un juego, el del amor. ¿Confusión? ¿Elección? ¿Alma gemela?
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Espero y la historia les guste, no me había atrevido a escribir de Boys Before Flowers, aunque no he escrito muchas otras historias tampoco, sino porque o sea Wow he leído muchos Fic de ellos acá y ni cómo hacerles competencia, pero jejeje tampoco quiero competir, solo quiero compartir un poco de mi imaginación con ustedes.**

 **No sé si es necesario decir, los personajes de Boys Before Flowers no me pertenecen, pero lo hare. No me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes todos son de sus respectivos dueños, solo juego un poco con ellos. Bueno ahora si los dejo con el primer capítulo.**

* * *

 **Un vistazo a nuestras vidas.**

Comenzaba a sentirse impaciente esperando el cambio de luz, el sonido de vehículos tocando la bocina comenzaba a molestarla, a pesar de que debería estar acostumbrada, el número de personas a su lado aumentaba cada vez más para esperar lo mismo que ella esperaba, el calor aumentaba y era sofocante, ya que el verano apenas entraba y de qué manera, pero así era, el tráfico en Seúl es muy pesado y más aun a tempranas horas de la mañana, sin embargo era algo que pasaba los días que tenía que trabajar en la escuela donde daba clases.

Ga Eul suspiro por tercera vez cuando finalmente tuvo luz verde para avanzar, apenas y se adaptaba a esa rutina, el de poder llegar a su destino era algo sofocante, sin embargo al llegar y llenarse de las risas de los niños era de alguna manera una recompensa a todo lo anterior y lo dejaba en olvido, pues amaba lo que hacía, y no creía que hubiese algo que le impidiera hacerlo.

* * *

Su regreso a Corea ya estaba marcado en el calendario desde hace un par de meses pero ahora solo faltaban unos días para que ese día de verdad llegase, pronto estaría de regreso con su amada, con Jan Di, el viaje había sido todo un éxito, había logrado salvar la compañía de su familia que había pasado de generación en generación, dio su mayor esfuerzo en ello, aunque realmente no sabía si quería hacerse cargo de ella, actualmente su hermana se encontraba en corea haciéndose cargo de las cosas allá, pero en el momento que él pise suelo coreano su hermana dejaría el país, bueno eso no lo podría asegurar pero era lo más probable, pues de seguro ella tendría otras cosas de las cuales hacerse cargo.

Los cuatro años que aunque no pasaron lentamente pero tampoco rápidamente, fueron de gran ayuda tanto para sus conocimientos en lo que al grupo Shinhwa respecta, como por sus sentimientos por Jan Di, pues el tiempo sin verla hizo fortalecerlos más y más, y estaba seguro de que amaba a aquella mujer, habían tenido contacto por teléfono tratando de que ambos coincidieran tanto por el tiempo que tuviesen libre, como por la diferencia de horario, pero no era nada igual a que ambos se viesen.

* * *

Jan Di corría apresuradamente con tal de llegar a tiempo a tomar el autobús, había corrido tantas veces con la suerte de que el conductor la esperaba, pero hoy si iba demasiado tarde y quizás la suerte anterior no la acompañaba por ese día, suspiro cuando se dio cuenta de que el autobús seguía allí sin embargo el sonido indicaba que estaba por avanzar, y más apresurada que antes corrió a como pudo haciendo de señas para que el conductor la viera y parara el autobús, y las cosas no fueron en vanos pues el conductor amablemente se detuvo y la dejo subir.

\- Gracias – sonrió y agradeció amablemente al conductor que devolvió el gesto.

Se sentó suspirando en uno de los últimos asientos del autobús viendo a su izquierda donde tantas veces se había encontrado a su Sunbae, Ji Hoo, pero ese día no era uno de ellos, suspiro nuevamente y se recargo más en el asiento cerrando los ojos, habían pasado cuatros años, cuatro años, debería ser mucho pero con tantas cosas que hacía, como las clases, las prácticas y las ida al consultorio del abuelo, hizo que el tiempo se redujera y se sintiera tan rápido.

* * *

Ji Hoo suspiro viendo el cambio que pasaba a través de la ventana, y volteo volviendo a suspirar hacia su derecha, había esperado ver a que Jan Di se subiese al autobús, pero eso no paso, probablemente venia en el autobús detrás del que iba él, rio un poco pues estaba seguro que era porque a Jan Di se le había hecho más tarde que de costumbre.

Era la misma historia que se repetía casi todos los días, Jan Di siempre llegaba tarde y siempre es regañada, rio igual que antes y como no hacerlo si se trataba de Jan Di, luego su expresión se volvió un tanto seria, pues se acordó de un suceso que lo ha perseguido por cuatro años o más, y volvía a su misma pregunta de siempre "¿Por qué?" se repetía en su cabeza constantemente.

¿Porque tenía que ser todo así?, sabía que no está bien lo que sentía, pues decir que en los cuatros años que habían pasado la había olvidado, era engañar a alguien, pero sobre todo así mismo porque no era cierto, seguía enamorado de Jan Di a pesar de que sabía que Jun Pyo, su amigo de toda la vida, también lo estaba y por eso mismo sabía que no tenía ninguna oportunidad con ella, al menos eso lo tenía claro, sin embargo dejar de sentir lo que sentía por ella, no podía, no podía, y los cuatros años que han pasado juntos no ha ayudado para nada, cada día se enamoraba más y más, y cada día se odiaba más y más al sentir lo que sentía por la novia de su amigo.

* * *

Con suave música para sus oídos, Yi Yung moldeaba con delicadeza la arcilla a la que le daba forma, cuidando cada detalle de ella, al tiempo que también lo disfrutaba, pues a pesar de que no lo hubiese elegido propiamente él, la alfarería ha estado en su familia durante generaciones, y tanto su abuelo como su papá le enseñaron el trabajo, así como él también había aprendido en muchas escuelas de Corea a perfeccionar sus técnicas, pues el talento era de familia y era natural para él, y no podía negarlo, lo amaba, disfrutaba hacer cerámica, siempre había sido una manera de relajarse y una escapatoria a todas sus problemas.

Su estancia en Suecia ha sido de la más satisfactoria para el plano profesional, pues con ayuda de terapias a las que iba constantemente y la ayuda de las clases de cerámica que tomaba también, le habían ayudado a mejorar sus habilidades anteriores como también adquirir nuevas.

Prontamente esa estancia terminaría, su boleto de regreso a Corea ya tenía fecha exacta, y su maleta casi por completarse, ya habían pasado cuatro años desde que dejo su país natal, y los asuntos que tenía que resolver fuera de él habían concluido, así que no había más asuntos que retrasaran su regreso.

* * *

\- "¿Cuándo dejaras de jugar?" – esas son las palabras que le había repetido su padre furioso, algo que ya se le había hecho costumbre, pero que no dejaba de molestarle siempre, su padre, la cabeza de la familia Song había hecho hasta lo imposible para que su hijo asentase cabeza y se casase pero era totalmente en vano, él es un playboy que no tiene las más mínimas intenciones de hacerlo, él no es de los chicos que se casan, tienen una familia, lo que viene con el matrimonio, o todas las estupideces que su papá le repetía cada vez que faltaba o arruinaba una cita a ciegas que su propio padre arreglaba, él no era así.

Lo de él es una noche de tragos en algunos de los clubes pertenecientes a su familia, diversión, juego, baile y luego, una noche de sexo con alguna bella mujer, que la mayoría de las veces ni de sus nombres se enteraba y si lo hacía, simplemente no lo recordaba.

Pero tampoco su papá era el único, Jan Di le había advertido un montón de veces que deje esos modales de playboy, bueno no totalmente, pero es que en los cuatro años, aquello que quizás solo hacía dos veces por semanas, se había vuelto tan eventual que Jan Di no podía cerrar su bocota. Ga Eul también lo hacía, sin embargo era la única persona que se lo pedía dulcemente, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si Ga Eul es una persona dulce. No podía decir lo mismo de Jan Di.

* * *

 **No me juzguen apenas es el comienzo y espero y les haya gustado, aunque estoy preparada para cualquier cosa que quieran lanzarme, jejeje. No ya en serio espero y les haya gustado.**

 **Déjenme saber que opinan del capítulo, que les gusto y que no para así mejorar, sus sugerencias también son bienvenidas.**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! Acá está el nuevo capítulo, espero y lo disfruten, gracias a todas y cada una de las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer el primero, y gracias también a los que me dejaron un review, que espero se sumen más, a los que siguen la historia y la agregaron de favorito, en serio gracias.**

 **Como siempre los personajes de Boys Before Flowers no me pertenecen, solo juego un poco con ellos. Bueno ahora si el capítulo.**

* * *

 **Una extraña llamada.**

Un nuevo día, el sol había salido más brillante que nunca y ¿cómo no hacerlo? si el invierno ya había pasado y era su momento de brillar luego de haber estado oculto detrás de las nubes negras, por muchos días consecutivos, pero ahora era diferente, era verano, el cielo estaba totalmente despejado y aquellas nubes que antes habían sido negras, eran totalmente blancas como el algodón mismo, para algunos era algo divertido pero sobre todo hermoso, Ga Eul estaba entre ellos, sobre todo si podía combinarlo con algo más.

Ga Eul observaba desde la ventana con una bella sonrisa en su boca, a los niños que jugaban en el jardín, los días de invierno le gustaban claro que sí, pero no le permitían ver lo que veía, pues los niños solo se limitaban a jugar adentro por la lluvia que caía, pero estar afuera en los días de verano era un espectáculo digno de ver, no se cansaba de hacerlo, era algo a lo que se había acostumbrado, y no había algo más que le causara más felicidad como lo que le daba observar a los niños, verlos correr, reír, las veces que se caían y que apresuradamente llegaba para ayudarles, pero sobretodo enseñarles que es lo que más amaba.

Todo el tiempo y sin que ella se diera cuenta una silueta de hombre la observaba desde una distancia en la que ella no podía verlo, pero claro que ella lo estaba esperando, sin embargo no contaba con que la veía secretamente, aunque tampoco era la primera vez.

* * *

Jan Di salía de la biblioteca cargando una pila de libros encima cuidando de no caerse ella y por consecuente los libros también, suspiro cansadamente ahora el trabajo saldría doble, claro que eso no hubiese pasado si no se hubiese tomado la libertad de no entregar un reporte, pero es que fue algo que no pudo evitar, pues sucede que el domingo que había pasado, lo había sacrificado y lo había dejado completamente para centrarse en el reporte puesto que el lunes no podría dedicarle nada de tiempo, reporte que entregaría el martes, pero como los planes nunca salen como uno lo planea, no contaba con lo que pasaría.

Pues sucede que ese domingo era precisamente el cumpleaños del abuelo de Ji Hoo, e inesperadamente la arrastro a un día de pesca con su nieto incluido también, y aunque Jan Di quería argumentar que no podía porque tenía tarea, ni tiempo le dio, pues el viejo antes de que ella pusiera alguna escusa le dejo en claro que era su cumpleaños, así que Jan Di se tragó su palabras, era obvio que no quería arruinarle el día al abuelo, y sabiendo aún más que él no había tenido uno en mucho tiempo, pues en primera, habían muchas cosas en la fundación y en segunda, todo el estrés del consultorio y la presidencia de la fundación le habían afectado su salud, y la oportunidad de relajarse y de pescar, cosa que Jan Di sabía que el abuelo de Ji Hoo disfrutaba, no podía quitárselo, ya que también si de seguro refunfuñaba, el abuelo, o haría una escena exagerando o definitivamente cancelaria el viaje, así que no tuvo de otra que aceptar, y aunque no podía negar que el viaje fue más que divertido, lamentaba el hecho de no haber podido entregar el reporte, pues ahora el profesor le mando a que escribiera dos en vez de uno.

\- Perfecto – hablaba Jan Di en voz alta sin pasar desapercibida por las personas que pasaban a lado de ella. – Sin tan solo te hubieses negado al abuelo, esto no te estaría pasa… - sus palabras quedaron en aire cuando accidentalmente golpeo con algo que la hizo caer, quejándose y golpeándose por la caída en la que los libros también lo hicieron.

\- Si en la biblioteca te obligan a hacer silencio y no lo haces, peor es afuera – dijo la voz de un chico que estaba sentado en una banca al lado de ella, con las piernas cruzadas y leyendo algo que parecía una revista, aun no la veía, y no era necesario podía reconocer esos gritos y ese ruido que causaba, Jan Di levanto la cabeza dándose cuenta de quien se trataba y como es que en realidad cayo, por supuesto fue culpa del pie de Ji Hoo.

\- Sunbae – dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja aun en el suelo, Ji Hoo quito la revista dejando ver su cara, para sonreír plácidamente, se levantó y ofreció su mano a Jan Di que no dudo dos veces en tomarla. - ¿Qué haces acá? – pregunto sin darse cuenta de lo tonta de su pregunta, pues es la universidad se Shinhwa se suponía que estudia allí, y puede estar allí.

\- Leía, pero veo que ya no podré seguir haciéndolo – dijo tranquilamente al tiempo que se agachaba y le ayudaba a Jan Di a recoger los libros. – Son para tu reporte ¿cierto? – pregunto.

\- Si – contesto Jan Di levantándose ya habían terminado de recoger todos los libros. – El profesor me mando a hacer dos – dijo Jan Di al tiempo que se sentaba a lado de Ji Hoo en la banca.

\- Todo esto no hubiera pasado si le hubieses dicho a mi abuelo que tenías tarea – dijo Ji Hoo.

\- No – hablo Jan Di rápidamente haciendo reír inmediatamente a Ji Hoo – Me hubiese arrepentido y mucho, ¿acaso no vistes al abuelo? – Exclamo casi ofendida – Estaba más sonriente que nunca además no podía hacerle un desplante en su propio cumpleaños – Finalizo Jan Di y en cuanto termino Ji Hoo rio aún más, Jan Di que no pasó desapercibida la risa pregunto - ¿Qué pasa?

\- No era su cumpleaños – dijo Ji Hoo tranquilamente cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Jan Di sorprendida totalmente.

\- No era su cumpleaños – volvió a repetir con la misma expresión.

\- Pero… el… abuelo… - Jan Di no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba el abuelo la había engañado, y por culpa de ello no pudo entregar la tarea, bueno quizás eso no era lo importante si no ¿Con que propósito? Porque la engañaría.

\- Él dijo que necesitabas distraerte – dijo Ji Hoo como si le leyera el pensamiento – Habías estudiado mucho ultimadamente que no tenías ni tiempo de descansar, y eso se puede notar con tan solo ver las ojeras que traes – dijo Ji Hoo tocando los círculos oscuros debajo de sus ojos.

* * *

Casi todos los días Woo Bin venía a buscar a Ga Eul con algún pretexto por muy tonto que este fuese, aunque hoy era diferente ya que habían quedado de verse, y allí estaba desde la puerta, observándola detenidamente y grabándose cada detalle de ella, su sonrisa, sus gestos, su actitud y su bella forma de ser, casi siempre hacia lo mismo, él sonreía tontamente al verla, pues no sabía cómo, pero Ga Eul había vuelto a sacar esa parte de él, la del enamorado tonto porque lo estaba, no sabía como pero se enamoró de ella, sin darse cuenta lo hizo, el amor llego en silencio, dejando que ella entrase más y más en su corazón.

Sin embargo trataba de reprimir siempre sus sentimientos, lo que sentía por ella, pues Ga Eul nunca sentiría nada por él, no creía que una chica tan dulce como ella quisiera tener algo con un chico como él, siendo consiente ella del historial de la familia de él, además sentía que de alguna manera al sentir lo que sentía por ella, le hacía pensar y creer que de alguna forma traicionaba la amistad que había entre él y Yi Yung.

Así que saco esos pensamientos de su cabeza e hizo su entrada, camino unos pasos hacia ella para tomarla por sorpresa, cuando finalmente estuvo cerca de ella se aclaró la garganta haciendo que ella se sobresaltase.

\- Sunbae – dijo Ga Eul llevándose una mano al pecho sorprendida pero a la vez sonriente de ver al chico frente a ella.

\- Como siempre esos niños acaparan toda tu atención, que la mayoría de veces ni cuenta te das de que he llegado – dijo Woo Bin metiendo las manos a sus bolsillos.

\- Lo siento – dijo Ga Eul dando una leve reverencia.

\- No te preocupes, esos niños son afortunados – dijo Woo Bin sonriente y arrepintiéndose al instante de la manera en lo que había dicho eso, pero Ga Eul a veces es tan inocente que no noto la manera en la que Woo Bin hablo

\- Pero se supone que vendrías más tarde. – dijo Ga Eul.

\- No es tan temprano – dijo Woo Bin viendo su reloj. – De cualquier forma las clases ya casi terminan.

\- Bueno si, pero… - no termino de decir sus palabras cuando los niños entraron al salón y no pudo terminar de decir lo que sea que iba a decir.

\- Oppa – dijo una niña que entraba al joven apuesto que estaba al lado de Ga Eul, o sea Woo Bin.

\- Yoo Bi – Dijo Woo Bin sonriente a la niña a la cual ya abrazaba.

\- Oppa ¿Por qué viniste? – dijo la niña enmarcando sus palabras y viendo a su hermano y a Ga Eul, como si ellos hubiesen hecho una travesura. – Yo sé que a ti te gusta la profesora. – dijo acusándolo.

\- ¿En serio? – dijo Ga Eul queriéndole seguir el juego a la niña, aunque no lo fuese, porque Woo Bin si le gustaba Ga Eul, solo que ella no lo sabía.

\- Oye deja de decir tonterías – le acuso Woo Bin.

\- ¿Qué? – se defendió la niña. – Cásate con ella, así papá no te regañara más, además… - Woo Bin inmediatamente hizo callar a su hermana tapándole la boca para que no dijera más.

\- ¿Regañar? – pregunto dudosa Ga Eul a Woo Bin que aun tenia agarrada a su hermana.

* * *

New York la ciudad más poblada de Estados Unidos, reconocida por sus edificios altos, y uno de los principales centros mundiales de comercio y finanzas, siendo precisamente la última razón la que atraía a muchas empresas de otras partes del mundo para que puedan fortalecerse y crecer más de lo que ya habían crecido o simplemente porque están en un punto crítico, cerca del derrumbe, Shinhwa, era una de esas empresa, o bueno eso había sido en un comienzo, pero ahora ya no, la empresa se había fortalecido gracias a nuevos inversionistas, y por un arreglo que hubo con el Grupo JK, cosa de lo que Jun Pyo se había hecho cargo, sorprendiendo a su madre que estaba más que satisfecha.

Luego de una reunión en un restaurante Jun Pyo iba sentado en la parte trasera del coche observando el cambio que pasaba a través de ella, los demás autos que avanzan a un ritmo casi parejo, personas esperando el cambio de luz, restaurantes, y edificios de toda clase, suspiro en señal de cansancio, ya lo estaba de todas esas imágenes, y que el coche hiciera paradas cada quince segundos, cuatro años y aún le disgustaba el tráfico pesado de New York, que era aún más que el de Corea.

Quizás era mejor poner atención a su celular, y cuando lo encendió lo primero que vio fue la foto de Jan Di, siempre veía esa foto, era una manera de soportar la soledad que lo emanaba día tras día, y la fortaleza para hacer mejor las cosas, inmediatamente sonrió, recordando todos y cada uno de los momentos que había vivido con esa chica…

Pero un sonido lo distrajo… Levanto la cabeza, al parecer había sido un choque, sin embargo no presto atención a eso porque una tienda que podía observar bien desde donde estaba, le llamo la atención, bajo del coche sin ver a nadie, y camino hacia ella, era como ir con los ojos tapados siguiendo un aroma que hasta que no logres dar con el no puedes quitarte la venda y darte cuenta de que es, finalmente el camino finalizo entrando al lugar al mismo tiempo que marcaba un número y la campanilla sonando en señal de un nuevo cliente.

* * *

\- Oh por dios – dijo Jan Di estirándose desde el suelo donde estaba encorvada en una mesa pequeña que ocupaba para escribir. - Cómo quisiera que estas palabras pudiesen pasarse de acá para acá sin necesidad de escribir – dijo señalando todos los libros para luego señalar las hojas que eran las que iba a entregar.

\- ¿De qué te quejas? – pregunto Ji Hoo quien estaba a su lado. – Gracias a mi abuelo ambos estamos acá.

\- Gracias – dijo Jan Di a Ji Hoo quien dejo de escribir para ponerle atención – Gracias por ayudarme. – dijo viéndole y suspirando plácidamente cosa que él no pasó desapercibido.

\- ¿Por qué me miras así? – pregunto curioso.

\- Es que a pesar de todo sigues junto a mí, como mi bombero – contesto ella sonriente sin haberse dado cuenta de que lo último que dijo era solo para ella, sin embargo lo había dicho alto, el también noto lo que ella dijo pero no causo vergüenza, a él le gustaba eso, saber que ella aun lo consideraba su bombero, "A pesar de todo" sabía que significaban las palabras que ella había dicho, era de alguna manera una disculpa hacia él, por no haber aceptado el anillo que había sido de su abuela y después de su madre, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Nadie podía mandar en el corazón y él lo sabía mejor que nadie.

Ambos seguían viéndose y riendo tontamente como dos enamorados, hasta que el sonido de un celular los distrajo, era el de Jan Di, así que inmediatamente se levantó para contestar sin si quiera ver el remitente.

\- Oye lavandera – dijo una voz detrás de la otra línea antes de que ella dijese una palabra, reconociendo quien era pues era el único que la llamaba lavandera y también sorprendiéndola pues no habían quedado de hablarse.

\- ¿Jun Pyo? – hablo un tanto dudosa volteando a ver a Ji Hoo quien rio un poco incómodamente pero eso Jan Di no lo noto. – No habías quedado de hablar hoy o ¿sí? – pregunto temerosa de que quizás lo había olvidado.

\- Solo llamaba porque estaba aburrido – dijo Jun Pyo al tiempo que veía unas vitrinas.

\- Ah… Si… - dijo Jan Di nerviosamente.

\- Si – expreso Jun Pyo firmemente – Por cierto lavandera – dijo un poco nervioso cosa que Jan Di no pasó desapercibido – Si te dieran a escoger entre un diamante blanco o uno de otro color ¿qué preferirías? – pregunto esperando respuesta rápidamente.

\- ¿Eh? – dijo Jan Di sin entender.

\- Solo di si un diamante blanco o de color – dijo Jun Pyo como si estuviera desesperado.

\- Blanco – contesto Jan Di sin estar segura de lo que había dicho.

\- Está bien – dijo Jun Pyo riendo un poco – Te llamo mañana como habíamos quedado adiós – y sin más colgó la llamada dejando a una muy confundida Jan Di que seguía viendo su teléfono y a Ji Hoo que la observaba extrañamente.

\- ¿Qué paso? – Pregunto curioso - ¿Qué dijo Jun Pyo para que estés así?

\- La verdad, no entendí muy bien – dijo Jan Di viendo aun su teléfono – Solo pregunto algo, respondí y colgó.

\- Eso suena a Jun Pyo – dijo Ji Hoo riendo un poco. – Por cierto apúrate, mi abuelo no tarda en llegar y debemos terminar esto ya – no tuvo ni que terminar la frase cuando Jan Di se apresuraba a seguir con la escritura.

* * *

\- Entonces me llevo la que vimos anteriormente – dijo Jun Pyo a la joven muchacha detrás de la vitrina, que contenía todo tipo de joyas, en especial anillos de compromiso.

Antes ese gesto hubiese parecido cursi, y el hecho de como llego a dar con esa joyería sin siquiera disponerse a buscarla, sin embargo Jan Di había sacado a relucir partes de él que ni él mismo conocía, pronto estaría de regreso en Corea, y con él, el anillo que ahora mismo tenía en sus manos para proponerle matrimonio a la única mujer que ha amado, a su primer amor, y como había dicho anteriormente también el ultimo.

* * *

 **Espero y les haya gustado el capítulo, pero si no, no me odien, o si quieren lanzarme cualquier cosa no importa.**

 **Guest: ¡Hola! Gracias por darle una oportunidad a la historia, que a medida que avance te guste y se haga más interesante así como dejaste en tu review, también gracias por los halagos, saludos para ti, cuídate.**

 **Patricia Bustos: ¡Hola! Me encanta cuando los lectores me dan sugerencias porque es una clara señal, al menos para mí, de que la historia les gusta, y aunque algunas de las cosas que me pediste se pueden cumplir pero más adelante, la historia tampoco se inclina toda a las parejas que mencionaste, lo siento, sin embargo la historia recién la comienzo y hay cosas que necesito arreglar, espero esto no te halla decepcionado, pero si en cualquier cosa te puedo complacer no dudes en decirme, saludos para ti, gracias y cuídate.**

 **Brenda Ely: ¡Hola! La verdad espero que tus expectativas no caigan en saco roto como se dice, aunque daré mi mayor esfuerzo en hacer que la historia te agrade y a los demás lectores también, te agradezco el hecho de que me animes a seguir escribiéndola me gusta, saludos para ti, nuevamente gracias, cuídate.**

 **Como siempre déjenme saber que opinan del capítulo, que les gusto y que no, para así mejorar, sus sugerencias también son bienvenidas.**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola! Acá está el nuevo capítulo, espero y les guste.**

 **Los personajes de Boys Before Flowers no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **Sentimientos.**

La suave brisa del viento golpeaba el rostro de Ga Eul, que sonriente se encontraba sentada en una banca de un parque cercano a la escuela, desde donde podía observar bien a Woo Bin y a la pequeña hermana de él que a lo lejos estaban comprando helados, era una escena repetitiva, pues no era la primera vez que eso pasaba, ya que la niña es alumna de Ga Eul, siendo eso algo raro, pues Yoo Bi podría estar en cualquiera de las mejores escuelas del país, pero no, ella estaba en la escuela donde Ga Eul daba clases, y aunque la mayoría del tiempo la niña era llegada a traer por otras personas, ese día Woo Bin había llegado porque ya habían quedado que después irían por un helado, y pues allí estaban.

Mentiría si dijera que en esos cuatros años no se había acostumbrado a la compañía de él, pues lo estaba, se habían vuelto tan cercanos que hablaban cómodamente y aunque a veces aun perduraba un poco la pena entre ellos, de alguna forma se hizo costumbre.

Ga Eul, le había tomado mucho cariño a Woo Bin y ¿cómo no hacerlo? En esos cuatro años, lo había conocido y mucho, y por eso siempre se preguntaba cómo es que podía ser un Playboy, si tenía un corazón tan grande, él es muy amable con ella, atento, la ha ayudado en todo lo que ha necesitado, ya sean favores o el cómo haberle conseguido trabajo a su papá cuando había sido despedido de la compañía donde había trabajado por años, sin tener segundas intenciones, él siempre ha estado para ella, a pesar de que se negara muchas, en fin en eso cuatro años Ga Eul había conocido a un Woo Bin tan diferente del que muchas veces le habían dicho.

\- Toma – dijo Woo Bin que le ofrecía el helado que le había comprado al tiempo que se sentaba a su lado.

\- Gracias – dijo Ga Eul sonrientemente dándole un mordisco al helado, pero accidentalmente se llenó parte de la mejilla.

\- Espera – dijo Woo Bin que siendo un caballero acerco su mano para limpiarle la mejilla, y Ga Eul que aunque se sorprendió no se apartó dejando que Woo Bin siguiera con su trabajo, limpiando con cuidado y sintiendo que el tiempo se detenía, pues ver los ojos de Ga Eul era algo que superaba con creces lo más lindo que había visto en toda su vida.

\- Oppa – dijo Yoo Bi, claro que llegando a arruinar el momento haciendo que Woo Bin se apartara bruscamente y que Ga Eul bajase la cabeza y un leve rubor apareciese.

\- Yoo Bi – hablo Woo Bin rápidamente - ¿Por qué no vas a jugar?

\- Quieres quedarte a solas con la profesora ¿verdad? – pregunto la niña traviesamente.

\- Oye… Yo…

\- Si – dijo Ga Eul haciendo callar cualquier cosa que Woo Bin fuese a decir – Me quiero quedar con tu hermano – termino Ga Eul aferrándose a su brazo, creyendo que la niña se pondría celosa, pues sabía que era posesiva, pero para sorpresa de ambos Yoo Bi se acercó y tomo ambas manos, las que no sostenían los helados, para juntarlas.

\- Cásate con ella – dijo nada más para irse a jugar con otros niños en el parque, dejando anonadados a ambos, pues conociéndola bien hubiese esperado que Yoo Bi se abalanzara a abrazar a Woo Bin para apartarlo de Ga Eul, pero no sucedió. Ambos seguían en asombro viendo a la niña que aún no se percataban de que sus manos seguían juntas, o bueno Woo Bin sí, pero es que no quería soltarla, la mano de Ga Eul se sentía tan bien, tan cálida, la clase de calor que el necesitaba, pero pronto Ga Eul acabo con esa magia al apartar su mano de la de él bruscamente y bajase la cabeza apenada.

\- Lo sie…

\- Lo que dijo Yoo Bi en la escuela – dijo Ga Eul aun con la cabeza abajo cortando así la disculpa de Woo Bin, y sorprendiéndolo también pues no quería hablar del tema de su papá, o al menos no por ahora, pero para desgracia de él, Ga Eul si quería. – ¿Tu papá, te ha vuelto a regañar? – termino preguntando Ga Eul, ella sabía que el papá de él tenía planes de querer casarlo y que todos se habían venido a pique por su propio hijo, y por ello cada vez que lo hacía recibía un regaño por parte de su padre, pero a veces el papá de Woo Bin exageraba tanto que Ga Eul se preocupaba y mucho.

\- Si – dijo suspirando Woo Bin, no tenía más opción que ceder.

\- ¿Qué te hizo esta vez? – pregunto Ga Eul preocupada.

\- Nada en especial – contesto Woo Bin tranquilamente.

\- ¿Seguro? – pregunto Ga Eul en el mismo tono.

\- Tranqui – dijo Woo Bin con su mismo humor que siempre, el bromista – ¿Qué harás por la noche? – pregunto cambiando de tema, ya no había más que decir respecto al anterior.

\- Maratón de películas. – Dijo Ga Eul sonriente tan infantilmente.

\- ¿Maratón de películas? – repitió Woo Bin dudoso, a veces Ga Eul podía comportarse como una niña, sin embargo era quizás unas de las razones por las que se había enamorado de ella.

* * *

\- Listo – Dijo Ji Hoo terminando de poner la última hoja que había escrito encima de las demás que había terminado antes. – Creo que ya… - no termino de decir su frase cuando se percató que Jan Di dormía plácidamente encima de las hojas que ella había escrito.

¿Cómo culparla? ultimadamente ella se había cansado tanto, con los exámenes, las tareas, las practicas, las ida al consultorio, a pesar de que el abuelo le había dicho que no era necesario, así que era casi un milagro que aún no colapsara, se acomodó un poco más o tratándose de hacerlo desde donde estaba incómodamente para observarla mejor, no se cansaba de verla, se había acostumbrado tanto a ella, y la cuestión es que no se aburría, siempre era como la primera vez, tan placentero, y su sonrisa, bueno verla sonreír eso lo superaba aún más, amaba la sonrisa de aquella mujer.

"Cuando conocemos a alguien y nos enamoramos, pero solo cuando realmente nos enamoramos, tenemos la impresión de que todo el universo está de acuerdo con ello", sin embargo para Ji Hoo, no era nada más que simples palabras vacías, que solo servían para atormentarle.

Claro que estaba enamorado de Jan Di, y no solo eso, si no que Jan Di es la mujer que él ama, sin embargo de alguna forma el destino los juntaba siempre, pero de la misma manera el mismo destino se encargaba de quitarla de su lado y llevarla a Jun Pyo, él siempre había sido nada más que el pañuelo de lágrimas de Jan Di, y aunque eso tampoco le molestaba al menos no antes de dejarla ir, ahora sí, pues Jun Pyo no estaba y podría haber tomado partido de ello, sin embargo no podría ser tan egoísta, claro que él no lo es, pero el no poder olvidar a Jan Di le asfixiaba, aunque tampoco se arrepentía de haberla dejado ir.

¿Cómo hacerlo? Jun Pyo, su amigo de toda la vida era feliz a pesar de que no lo viera, y Jan Di la mujer que él amaba también lo era aunque ahorita estuviesen separados, y para él eso era suficiente, que ellos fuesen felices, lo que el sintiese pasaba a segundo plano.

\- Deja de verla tanto – oyó una voz desde la puerta.

\- Abuelo – dijo Ji Hoo completamente aturdido, claro que lo estaba esperando, sin embargo no esperaba que llegara sin ser escuchado.

\- Veo qué estas ocupado – dijo el abuelo riendo un poco.

\- No... yo… - intentaba explicarle al abuelo pero que decir cuando el abuelo ya sabía que estaba enamorado de Jan Di que más daba ya eso.

\- No tienes por qué explicarme nada – exclamo el abuelo mostrando las bolsas que traía aparte del maletín. – La cena. Deberías despertarla – señalo a Jan Di.

\- ¿Cómo lo supiste? – pregunto Ji Hoo.

\- Todavía lo preguntas – contesto el viejo yendo a la cocina – Ni que fuera la primera vez que esto pasa – y eso era verdad, Ji Hoo todo el tiempo había sido su tutor que Jan Di llegaba a esa casa tan seguido, tal y como si viviese en ella, que hasta las veces que llegaban hasta tarde estudiando junto a Ji Hoo, Jan Di se quedaba a dormir porque hasta un cuarto tenia disponible para ella. Así que sí, su pregunta estaba fuera de lugar.

\- Abuelo – dijo Jan Di que se estiraba, se había despertado tanto por el ruido con la plática, como la del olor de la comida, eso en Jan Di no cambiaría. - ¿Qué huele tan delicioso? – ni hablar de la confianza que creció entre ellos.

\- La cena – contesto simplemente el abuelo.

\- ¿Cómo lo haces? – pregunto Ji Hoo en su tono usual.

\- ¿Hacer qué? – pregunto curiosa Jan Di.

\- Despertarte precisamente en el momento en que hay comida. – expreso riendo tranquilamente.

\- Oye… eso… - sus palabras se detuvieron abruptamente, pues él estaba en lo cierto, siempre se despertaba en el momento que había comida, así que no había manera de contradecirlo aunque quisiera.

\- Dejen de pelear y vengan a comer – grito el abuelo desde la mesa, donde ya estaba servida toda la comida que él había traído. Así que no les quedo de otra que obedecer.

* * *

Luego de pasar la tarde en el parque, Woo Bin se dispuso a dejar a Ga Eul hasta la puerta de su casa, claro que hubo una pequeña discusión antes de que Ga Eul finalmente accediera, pero por favor hablamos de un F4, ¿hay algo que no puedan hacer? Puede que sí, pero con las mujeres siempre terminaban de convencerlas.

\- Gracias por traerme – dijo Ga Eul dando una leve reverencia a Woo Bin.

\- Un placer – respondió con una de sus usuales sonrisas.

\- Buenas noches, Ve a casa con cuidado. – dijo Ga Eul dándose la vuelta para entrar a la casa.

\- Si… este… Ga Eul

\- ¿Eh? – hablo Ga Eul volteándose, al parecer Woo Bin tenía algo que decirle, pero que se notaba que no sabía cómo empezar – ¿Sucede algo malo? – pregunto preocupada.

\- No – negó firmemente Woo Bin – Solo que… No nada, buenas noches – dijo despidiéndose con la mano e indicándole a Ga Eul que entrara a su casa, pues él no se iba hasta que ella lo estuviera, Ga Eul no se convencía del todo, sin embargo hizo lo que Woo Bin le pidió no sin antes también ella despedirse con la mano para después desaparecer por la puerta.

\- Estoy enamorado de ti – susurro Woo Bin al viento, ya estaba seguro de que Ga Eul no lo escuchaba – Eso es lo que quería decirte desde hace mucho – su tono era melancólico.

Esas palabras siempre las quiso decir sin embargo no mostraba el valor para hacerlo, pues ¿cómo hacerlo? La única vez que lo hizo fue con la única chica que pudo pensar en algo realmente serio, su primer amor, y la razón por la que perdió la confianza en las mujeres y por las que pensó era mejor jugar con ellas antes de que ellas con él, pues esa chica solo jugo con sus sentimientos, y aunque sabía que Ga Eul no era ese tipo de chica, cada vez que estaba por decirlas a su mente venia la imagen de su amigo Yi Yung, y la palabra "Traición" también, cosa que lo detenía.

* * *

Estocolmo, capital de Suecia, conocida por su belleza en arquitectura, así como la de sus hermosos y verdosos parques, además de poseer parte de los mejores y más importantes museos del país, como el Museo de Arte de Estocolmo, siendo este el más importante de todos, razón por la cual no cualquier persona podría tener derecho a exhibir alguna pintura, alguna pieza allí, o algún otro objeto que tuviese valor histórico, cultural o para el arte, sin embargo para Yi Yung eso no era ningún problema, porque no solo había conseguido exhibir una pieza en ese importante Museo, si no varias, resultando mejor de lo que esperaba.

Y a pesar de que ya casi todo estaba listo para su regreso, pues su tratamiento ya había acabado, las clases de cerámica que habían sido más que buenas y todas las piezas que el Museo le había solicitado, ya las había terminado y enviado… Pero aun trabaja en una última pieza, en el estudio donde el silencio era su principal compañía, trabajaba dándole forma al jarrón que a pesar de que sería más simple que los demás jarrones que había creado antes, no lo hacía menos importante, sería una pieza única en verdad, pues claro ¿cómo no serlo? si la inspiración también era única, Ga Eul.

Era una especie de regalo hacia ella para demostrarle que en esos cuatro años pensó en ella o que al menos siempre tuvo presente con lo que a su promesa respecta, pues cuando se trataba de Ga Eul todo era confuso para él, pero algo que si tenía claro era que Ga Eul le gustase y de eso no había duda alguna, ¿a quién no le podía gustar Ga Eul?

Ella es linda, amigable, persistente, posee un gran corazón que captura la atención de cualquiera sin si quiera proponérselo, claro que ella le gustaba, sin embargo Ga Eul era una de esas chicas demasiado lindas y demasiado buenas, él es un casanova, que le gustaba jugar con las mujeres con las cuales podía pasar nada más una noche, sin embargo Ga Eul no era una de ellas y él lo sabía perfectamente, ella es especial, y quizás esas eran una de las razones por las cuales consideraba que era mejor la distancia entre ambos. Pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Había hecho una promesa.

 **"Cuando regrese, tú serás la primera persona que buscare, claro si es que aún no has encontrado a tu alma gemela"**

Dos cosas tenia clara. Uno: Siempre cumplía sus promesas. Dos: Él había sido claro **"Si aún no has encontrado a tu alma gemela"** y por lo que sabía aun no lo había encontrado. También sabía que al cumplir esa promesa se ataría a ella de alguna manera, y no es porque no quisiera hacerlo, sino porque el miedo a lastimarla o que ella se mucho más de lo que él se merece, le hacía dudar.

* * *

 **Espero y realmente les haya gustado, y no les pareciese aburrido, no me odien, tal vez sientan de que va lenta la historia, lo siento, pero ya creo que aclarando esta parte de acá ya ira con un poco más de velocidad.**

 **Cari-Bum: Yo también soy súper fan de la pareja SoEul, pero tú sabes que no toda historia pinta de colores, y lo sé, a mí también me duele hacer sufrir a Woo Bin, pero algo le haremos pa que no sufra. Gracias, saludos y cuídate.**

 **Asanzu: Gracias por las felicitaciones, y si a mí también me parece interesante el triángulo, y ya veremos que pasara entre ellos, espero y te llegue a gustar y no te decepcione, gracias por todo, saludos y cuídate.**

 **Patricia Bustos: Por favor se paciente, ya le meteré velocidad a esto, solo pido que me tengas paciencia nada más, pero gracias por las sugerencias, de cualquier forma también son ideas o ¿no? Me gusta, gracias, saludos y cuídate.**

 **Bueno me despido no sin antes recordarles como siempre que les invito a que me digan que les gusto y que no del capítulo para así mejorar. También saben que sus sugerencias son bienvenidas.**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola! Acá está el nuevo capítulo. Lo sé, lo sé, soy una muy mala escritora que los dejo esperando mucho tiempo, pero tengo tantas excusas, que no puedo decírselas, y además sé que no les importara, así que espero disfruten del capítulo. Pero de ante mano pido disculpas si el capítulo no cumple ninguna expectativa.**

 **Como siempre los personajes de Boys Before Flowers no me pertenecen, solo juego un poco con ellos.**

* * *

 **Promesa Cumplida, Una Propuesta.**

Woo Bin apretó aún más acelerador de su auto color amarillo, con rumbo a casa luego de haber dejado a Ga Eul en la suya, sus pensamientos estaban ocupados por algo que se repetía una y otra vez, **"Estoy enamorado de ti"** las palabras que dijo y que se había repetido tantas veces frente al espejo de qué manera decirlas y las posibles reacciones de Ga Eul, pero también jamás había dejado que esas palabras hubiesen llegado a oídos de ella.

Pero esta vez las ganas habían sido más fuertes que antes... Él no era un cobarde en cuanto a mujer se refería, y no por nada era considerado un mujeriego al igual que Yi Yung, sin embargo con Ga Eul las palabras se quedaban atascadas en su garganta, sin poder pronunciar una palabra, pero nadie podía darse cuenta de ello, él siendo un Playboy tenía que cuidar su reputación, y que alguien se entere que no podía ni decirle a una chica que le gustaba, era malo para él, aunque no cualquier chica, Ga Eul era especial, muy especial. Aunque de hecho había otra cosa, incluso más fuerte que lo detenía. La amistad entre él y Yi Yung.

Ya habían pasado cuatro años y de seguro su amigo estaba por regresar, habían tenido comunicación por teléfono, y aunque Woo Bin siempre preguntaba cuando regresaba, Yi Yung jamás le había contestado o simplemente evadía la pregunta, pero la última llamada había sido extraña, pues Woo Bin pregunto nuevamente y aunque de hecho no sabía porque insistía en saberlo, ya que también sabía que Yi Yung diría lo mismo, este dio una risa y respondió "Pronto" y eso había sido hace como dos semanas, así que por eso, él deducía que pronto estaría en Corea.

Claro que estaba feliz porque su amigo regresaba luego de cuatro años de no verse. Pero una parte de él o al menos la inconsciente, quería que su viaje se alargara más, pues ahora sabía que ya no tenía ninguna, pero ni la más mínima oportunidad con Ga Eul. "No" Se reprendió así mismo y se retractó, nunca tuvo una oportunidad con ella, o al menos siempre lo considero así, ella jamás podría fijarse en él, incluso no había hecho ningún movimiento en ella con doble intención, siempre la ha tratado como ella a él, una relación de amistad, claro que no quería eso, quería que ella lo viese de otra manera y no solo como un amigo, pero ¿qué podía hacer?

* * *

Un nuevo día se presentaba, y las ocupaciones de ella reclamaban la atención requerida, el horizonte se tiño del color preciso para dar cabida a la salida del sol, aumentando la luz cada vez más, haciendo que las flores se mostraran en un festival lleno de colores, junto a sus hojas verdes, siendo esta la combinación perfecta.

La brisa del viento mañanero era el mejor y Ga Eul lo sabía, hace poco había despertado, y como siempre todas las mañanas antes de alistarse para ir al trabajo abría la ventana para recibir el suave viento que ahora la tocaba, haciendo que suspirara tranquilamente, era un tipo de ritual o algo así, cada vez que lo hacía, sentía que el viento le susurraba. "El día será excelente" sin embargo ese día era diferente, sentía la misma sensación anterior, la del "El día será excelente" pero sentía que había otra cosa, algo más sentía que pasaría, pero no de esas cosas malas, sino la de una sensación "Este día será mejor que todos los excelentes que hayas tenido"

Ga Eul ya no vivía con su padres, puesto que ellos se fueron a vivir a su ciudad natal como dos años atrás, aunque la visitaban de vez en cuando así como ella también, aparte de que ella decidió hacerse independiente y sus padres aunque un poco tristes no tuvieron de otra que aceptar, porque de hechos ellos esperaban que ella se fuese de la casa cuando se casara, pero también sabían que los tiempos habían cambiado un poco, y todo no era como antes.

El baño había parecido ser más refrescante que de costumbre, y la suave música que se escuchaba por su pequeña casa era más relajante que en días anteriores, tenía el tiempo perfecto, no era tarde y tampoco temprano, el ritmo que ocupaba para alistarse no era tan lento y ni demasiado rápido y de eso se alegraba, pues Ga Eul había logrado distribuir bien el tiempo, y casi todos los días era lo mismo pero siempre tan placentero como el anterior.

* * *

Jan Di corría de un lado a otro apresuradamente en su habitación alistándose y tomando algunos libros que ocuparía, pero claro que eso era algo tan repetitivo que estaba acostumbrada a que todas sus mañanas fuesen agitadas, suspiro un poco en señal de que tenía que calmarse, y tomo lo último que tenía que meter en su mochila, el reporte, el mismo que había terminado con ayuda de Ji Hoo, ya que de lo contrario hubiese tenido que desvelarse toda la noche haciéndolo, como siempre el aparecía para salvarla, y eso aunque desde un principio cuando entro a la escuela de Shinhwa se sorprendió y le apenaba, ahora estaba tan acostumbrada a ello, que hasta le pedía ayuda, y él obviamente no podía negarse.

Salió de su cuarto rápidamente, su casa era la misma de siempre, la que estaba arriba de la tintorería de su papá, un poco diferente, algunos muebles nuevos, una decoración diferente, pero en resumen era casi la misma, más aun con el gasto de Jan Di en la universidad, no podían darse tantos lujos, pero gracias a dios que todo en la tintorería iba muy bien, su papá trabajando más que nunca, su mamá a cargo de la casa y de su hermano, ¿Qué podía pedir más? Los cuatro años habían sido todo éxito, trabajo duro, pero todo muy bien remunerado.

Y claro que había algo más, algo que no se atrevía a reconocer, al menos no antes, pero que llego a reconocer después. "Extrañaba a Jun Pyo" todas esas tontas peleas, que de hecho iban empatados, pues ella ganaba muchas, así como él ganaba varias, y lo tierno que él también era, cosa que no podía negar, Jun Pyo podía ser terco, tonto muchas veces, y sobre todo torpe, pero también sabía que era dulce, con sentimiento hermosos que jamás pensó que él tendría, siempre pensó que las personas que tenían dinero, eran nada más personas huecas que pensaban en hacer más dinero y nada más.

Sin embargo con Jun Pyo era diferente, derrochaba dinero a lo descosido y ella lo sabía más que nadie, sin embargo la mayoría de esos derroches, era para alguna sorpresa para ella, y la verdad eso la emocionaba aparte de que le gustara, como olvidar ese viaje a Nueva Caledonia, claro que no resulto como se esperaba, sin embargo disfruto muchos momentos allí y sobre todo el que él le entregara su "Corazón", así como él había dicho, sonrió tontamente, Jun Pyo era único en verdad.

\- Oye Jan Di – la saco de sus pensamientos su mamá que estaba en la cocina – Llegaras tarde.

\- ¿Eh? - dijo Jan Di, aún seguía en su trance – Si… si... ya me voy… hasta después…

Dicho esto salió corriendo sin darle tiempo a su mamá de siquiera despedirse de una manera apropiada, aligero el paso, de hecho aunque no se desveló haciendo el trabajo, se había quedado dormida, y todo gracias a los desvelos anteriores, todos le pasaron factura, doblando la esquina se dio cuenta de que el autobús estaba por arrancar así que más apresurada que antes corrió y grito para tomarlo, y afortunadamente como la mayoría de las veces anteriores el conductor del autobús le hizo el favor de esperarla.

\- Gracias – dijo Jan Di con una sonrisa tomando aire al mismo tiempo.

\- Espero que esta tardanza sea por el informe – escucho la voz de su profesor que como vivía cerca de su casa, la mayoría de veces se lo encontraba.

\- ¿Eh? Ah… Si…. – dijo Jan Di sin saber muy bien que decir, dirigiéndose hacia los últimos asientos del autobús, suspiro cansadamente tratando de relajarse y se sentó para recostarse en la silla cerrando los ojos.

* * *

Nada era mejor, o al menos hasta el momento, regresar a su país natal luego de ese viaje de cuatro años, el cual finalmente había acabado, y aunque pudieron haber sido más afortunadamente no lo fue.

Caminando con dirección a la salida del aeropuerto ya comenzaba a disfrutar de su regreso llenándose los pulmones del aire de Corea, una sensación que no sentía sino hasta ahora, su vista se llenaba de todo tipo de encuentros familiares, así como de despedidas, siendo ambas entre risas y lágrimas, personas esperando a otras personas con sus nombres escritos en carteles, en su mayoría de extranjeros.

Acomodándose sus gafas negras y con un destino preciso, salía del aeropuerto donde un auto negro ya lo esperaba, el conductor de hecho ya tenía instrucciones del lugar donde el chico seria llevado así que solamente lo esperaba con la puerta abierta, Yi Yung subió al auto y se acomodó en él, finalmente pudo dar otro suspiro quitándose sus gafas negras, y en cuestión de segundos el auto ya estaba avanzando, su vista se fijó en la ventana al tiempo que también veía el cambio que pasaba a través de ella, Seúl no había cambiado nada, todo era lo mismo, el mismo tráfico, los mismos edificios, y sus mismas calles abarrotadas de personas, y aunque eso era totalmente aburrido para él y sonora raro, había extrañado esas imágenes.

* * *

Ga Eul jugaba con los niños haciendo figuras en plastilina, un pasatiempo que los niños hacían y del que ella también participaba.

\- Lo haces muy bien – dijo Ga Eul sonriente. – Eso es una uva…. Qué bien lo haces, Que lindo, Buen trabajo, Ah una naranja – era los elogios que les daba a los niños o bueno de algunos que aún quedaban, pues la hora de salida ya se había dado y la mayoría de los niños ya se habían ido.

Una silueta de hombre la observaba desde la puerta, a través del cristal. Yi Yung finalmente podía decir que estaba cumpliendo su promesa, pues luego del aeropuerto su destino era Ga Eul, a la primera persona que buscaría, Sonrió al verla, y su primer pensamiento fue "la misma Ga Eul de siempre" bueno posiblemente más madura, pero prácticamente la misma.

\- Aun pones mucha presión en la muñeca – escucho una voz que le hablo, pero que inmediatamente la paralizo, podía reconocer perfectamente esa voz, solo que no era posible que estuviese allí, o ¿sí?

\- Yi Yung Sunbae – dijo Ga Eul un poco confundida pero sonriente de verlo después de cuatro largos años.

\- Hola – dijo Yi Yung con una sonrisa que podía desarmar a cualquier chica, incluida Ga Eul.

* * *

El viaje nunca le había parecido tan largo como para cuando se había ido, pero era obvio, el dejaba aquel lugar y sabía que duraría años, pero ahora sabía que regresaba y que se quedaría por mucho tiempo, aun mas por los planes que tenía, haciendo que se emocionase aún más y la desesperación también, sin embargo el tiempo disfrutaba el mal rato que le hacía pasar al heredero que caía en su juego.

De su chaqueta volvió a sacar aquel anillo, el que había comprado para una persona especial, Jan Di, no era un anillo ostentoso, sabia como era Jan Di con lo de derroche a dinero se refiere, sin embargo el anillo no por eso dejaba de ser hermoso, era sencillo sí, de color blanco, y un pequeño pero brillante diamante en medio de él, nada en especial, pero lo era, ese anillo de alguna manera era como Jan Di, muy valioso, no llamativo desde el principio, pero único en verdad que no podían haber dos, pues claro que no, dos Jan Di no podrían haber.

Además otra razón para hacerlo aún más valioso, pues con ese anillo le propondría matrimonio a Jan Di, un anillo que representaría su compromiso y el voto de amor más sagrado que podía existir.

* * *

\- Oye, Jan Di, no puedes hacer las cosas bien, espero que el informe que me entregaste por la mañana sea mejor que lo que haces ahora. – dijo Lee Jae Wook, el superior de Jan Di.

\- Lo siento - dijo Jan Di que se disculpaba con su profesor.

Jan Di suspiro y salió del toldo donde estaba para tomar un poco de aire, y despejar su mente un poco, las clases en la mañana eran pesadas, pues dentro de poco seria una doctora, bueno comenzaría con la residencia, pero era casi lo mismo, las clases se habían vuelto aún más pesadas por esa razón, y en la tarde le tocaba hacer prácticas de trabajo voluntario por parte de la universidad, y que para remate el profesor le estuviese regañando, no se valía, al menos para ella.

Rodo los ojos volteando a su derecha donde se encontró a Ji Hoo, lo envidiaba tanto, se veía sereno, tan tranquilo como siempre, que no sabía cuál era su secreto para no verse cansado, siempre tenía tiempo en todo, como justo ahora.

\- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto cuando la noto acercarse, pero ella no contesto sino que dio un fuerte suspiro – Por ese gesto supongo que te regañaron.

\- Sunbae… ¿Cómo es que estas por graduarte?... Yo necesite de tres exámenes y me llevara siglos ser doctora. – se quejó Jan Di.

\- ¿No estas preocupada por aplazar? Si no porque yo me vaya a graduar. – dijo Ji Hoo metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos.

\- Sunbae – hablo un poco fuerte, algo nada nuevo en ella, haciendo reír un poco a Ji Hoo – Pero gracias, gracias a tu ayuda no he repetido ningún año, pero dentro de poco, comenzaras tu residencia, y me quedare sola sin ningún conocido – dijo Jan Di un poco triste pero feliz de que su amigo ya se graduaba.

\- Entonces. ¿Debería repetir? – dijo Ji Hoo.

\- Eso ni lo pienses – contesto Jan Di rápidamente – Eso sería peor que todos los regaños que recibo.

\- No es broma – dijo Ji Hoo, claro que no era una broma, él podía hacer eso.

\- Yah – lo regaño Jan Di – Tienes que convertirte en médico lo más prontamente posible… así de esa forma ayudaras para que el abuelo no se cargue tanto de trabajo.

Y allí estaba esa es la razón por la que había tenido tanta fortaleza ultimadamente, su Abuelo, claro que no le fue difícil escoger la carrera de medicina, y en eso no tenía nada que ver Jan Di, fue por algo que su abuelo había dicho. "Tus padre siempre quisieron curar las enfermedades del alma y del cuerpo, con música y medicina" Bueno a él le gusta la música, y siendo un doctor, podía cumplir ambas cosas o ¿no?

\- ¿En qué piens… - sus palabras se detuvieron abruptamente cuando un remolino de viento comenzaba a molestar.

\- Oye lavandera - Jan Di se sorprendió un poco, solo había una persona que la llamaba así, subió su vista tapándose la cara para evitar el polvo - ¿Puedes escucharme? – claro que era él, podía reconocer su voz – Geum Jan Di ¿Estás ahí? Si estas allí, corre y encuéntrame en la playa.

Salió rumbo a la playa, con paso lento, puede que sea Jun Pyo y no lo haya visto en cuatro años pero por favor hablamos de Jan Di y de Jun Pyo, ambos jamás hacen lo que se dicen entre ellos, sino al contrario, se llevan la contraria siempre. Seguía con el mismo ritmo acercándose cada vez más y fue cuando de largo lo vio e inmediatamente lo reconoció, claro que lo reconocía, como olvidar su estatura.

\- Goo… Jun… Pyo. – por primera vez en cuatro años repetía su nombre, al menos no con un sentimiento de nostalgia, como la había hecho antes al recordarlo cada vez que lo extrañaba, si no el de alegría al volverlo a ver.

\- Tardaste cinco minutos – dijo viendo su reloj – ¿No puedes caminar más rápido? – dijo metiendo sus manos a sus bolsillos.

\- Goo Jun Pyo – así era, ella estaba en frente del Gran Jun Pyo nuevamente, no alucinaba, ni nada por el estilo. – Goo Jun Pyo – lo repetía todavía, y para el no importaba pues era tan refrescante escuchar nuevamente su nombre por los labios de ella, de su amada, de Jan Di. - ¿Qué paso?

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – dijo sonriente – Goo Jun Pyo regreso por Geum Jan Di…. – pauso unos segundos y sus miradas hablaron por ellos dos, por todas esas palabras que jamás se dijeron por teléfono, ya que ninguno de los dos por orgullo las decía "Te Extraño" si no que ambos quedaban en silencio al teléfono dejando que sus respiraciones hablaran por ellos - Yah… - continuo -viéndote con esa bata blanca puedo decir que el patito feo se convirtió en todo una grulla. – como siempre decía los dichos mal, y esta vez no fue la excepción.

\- De veras eres Jun Pyo – dijo Jan Di sonriente – Nunca podrás cambiar – dijo más sonriente que antes con lágrimas de felicidad que amenazaban con salir, lo que Jun Pyo necesitaba para saber que ella lo había extrañado, tanto o más que él a ella, así que inmediatamente se abalanzo hacia ella para abrazarla, haciendo que Jan Di derramara una lágrima.

\- Te extrañe – dijo lo más sinceramente posible – Lo suficiente como para morir. – Jan Di sabía que sus palabras eran sinceras, ella también lo había extrañado y de una manera en la que jamás pensó hacerlo. – No me apartare de ti otra vez, además – dijo apartándose de ella y tomándola por los hombros – Dijiste que te casarías conmigo.

\- Espera un momento Sr. Goo Jun Pyo, dije que lo pensaría después de que usted regresara de ese viaje tan importante. Nunca hable de matrimonio – recordaba bien lo que había dicho, pero le también le gustaba el molestar a Jun Pyo, y como habían pasado cuatro años, quería ir arriba en el contador.

\- Me sorprende ver que buena memoria tienes – dijo Jun Pyo quitando sus manos de los hombros de Jan Di para meterlas nuevamente a sus bolsillos.

\- Pero… en mi memoria había otra condición.

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Jun Pyo en una combinación de sorpresa y diversión, sabía que quería hacer Jan Di.

\- Dije que tenías que regresar triunfante, ese era el trato. – dijo Jan Di con una sonrisa divertida.

\- ¿No puedes saberlo con solo verme frente a ti? – dijo con su actitud de importante – Además Jun Pyo siempre ha sido un triunfador. – pero bueno él no estaba para pelear, o al menos no por ahora, así que inmediatamente se agacho en el suelo apoyando su pie izquierdo en el suelo, y el otro medio para poder levantarse rápidamente, algo que quería hacer en cuanto la había vuelto a ver, no había cambiado para nada, la misma Jan Di que quería, y querrá por siempre, su primer amor, esa es Jan Di, así que de su bolsillo derecho del pantalón, saco aquel anillo que había comprado, el que le recordaba a ella, así que abrió la cajita color negro dejando al descubierto su contenido, Jan Di se sorprendió al instante, a sus ojos era un anillo realmente hermoso, y en ese diamante se podía reflejar el color anaranjado del sol que estaba por descender en el horizonte más allá del mar, haciendo que sus ojos comenzaran a aguarse, sabía que significaba eso – Geum Jan Di – comenzó Jun Pyo - ¿Te Casarías con el Gran Jun Pyo? – sus ojos hablaron por ellos viéndose hasta desgastarse - ¿Lo harías?

* * *

Woo Bin se dirigía a ver Ga Eul, sabía que su hermana ya había sido llegada a traer, así que no estaría allí para molestar con las cosas que decía, sin embargo la excusa de llegar por Yoo Bi no podía usarse así que usaría la escusa más tonta que se le ocurrió. "Ir a ver una película"

Sin embargo sus pasos se detuvieron abruptamente al ver a Yi Yung con Ga Eul, su amigo finalmente había regresado, y eso lo alegraba, aunque también lo entristecía, y la escena que veía no era para menos, pues se veía que pasan un muy buen rato entre ambos, y Ga Eul sonreía de una forma en la que jamás la había visto hacerlo, y de eso alguna manera compensaba lo que sentía, si Ga Eul era feliz, que más daba si el sufría.

Además también sabia de que alguna manera a Yi Yung también le gustaba, pues él jamás había preguntado por una mujer sin tener dobles intenciones, pero con Ga Eul era diferente, él preguntaba cómo le iba, que hacía, en fin cualquier tontería, portándose como alguien totalmente diferente al Casanova que él conoce.

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado, y si no, ya estoy lista para los tomatazos, sé que prometí un capítulo más largo y con más velocidad, pero en serio lo siento, y como tenía más de mes de no actualizar, sentí que olvidaba por completo el Fic, no merezco piedad lo sé.**

 **Guest: ¡Hola! Me gusta que te esté encantando la historia, así como espero que este capítulo te guste aunque no hay mucho GaeBin, bueno de hecho no hay, pero más adelante si, así que espero que te guste. Sabes, nunca me pareció que fuese así lo de Jan Di y Ji Hoo, eso fue parte del destino, bueno esa es mi opinión, pero también respeto la tuya. Gracias, saludos, besos y cuídate.**

 **Awesome-raji : ¡Hola! Agradezco que te guste mi historia, no sabes que bien se siente saberlo, y si, a mí también me gusta mucho ese triángulo amoroso, y no es como esos triángulos en donde desconocidos son los enamorados de la chica, si no por el hecho de que son amigos de toda la vida, y más aún si hablamos de los F4 que se tratan más que amigos, sino en una relación de hermanos, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Gracias nuevamente, saludos, besos y cuídate.**

 **Joernay: ¡Hola! Me alegra saber, que te guste la historia, así como mi manera de escribir, aunque no es destacada. Pero sabes de hecho yo vivo en una batalla constante, me gusta Jan Di/Jun Pyo así como Jan Di/Ji Hoo, no puedo decidirme, y así me pasa con los demás. Amo SoEul, pero también amo GaBin, ¿debo estar loca? Espero esto no sea un problema a la hora de decidir el final. Gracias, Saludos, besos y cuídate.**

 **Panda Ani D: ¡Hola, Mi amiga! Como siempre me lo dices muy constantemente,j33jj3 aunque gracias por hacérmelo saber nuevamente. Sé que quieres a Ji Hoo, yo también lo quiero, lo amo, y a veces puedo comportarme egoísta con él, así que y cuidado y salgo con una sorpresa loca que ando en mente, ojalas te guste. Gracias por instarme a seguir escribiendo, y como tú esperabas este capítulo, espero lo hayas disfrutado. Gracias nuevamente, Saludos, besos y cuídate.**

 **Patricias Bustos: ¡Hola! Creo que ya debo tenerte aburrida con mis disculpas, pero en serio lo siento, podría darte todas mis excusas pero como dije al principio de este capítulo puede que no te interesen, aunque de hecho ya estaba escribiendo parte de tus sugerencias, hasta tenía pensado ponerlas en este capítulo, pero sentí que desentonaría, al menos por ahora, lo siento, pero gracias por leer, y espero no decepcionar, aunque cualquier cosa puedes hacérmela saber. Gracias, saludos, besos y cuídate.**

 **Jnn: ¡Hola! Gracias por leer, claro que seguiré la historia, aunque me tarde más de la cuenta pero ten por seguro que la terminare. Aunque lo siento, creo que estoy haciendo sufrir a Woo Bin más de la cuenta, pero tengo que recompensarlo, algo hare. Gracias, saludos, besos y cuídate.**

 **Nina Scherbatsky: ¡Hola! Me alegra saber que te guste como escriba, y el hecho de que la historia te esté encantando, así como espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. Me alegra que te esté gustando lo que hago con el triángulo amoroso Yi Yung/Ga Eul/Woo Bin, y también Sé que eres súper fan de la pareja Jan Di/Jun Pyo, y te había mencionado, también la amo, así que aún no des por sentado con quien estará Jan Di. Gracias, saludos, besos y cuídate.**

 **Me despido no sin antes recordarles, que me dejen saber que piensan, que les gusta y que no del capítulo, para así mejorar, también saben que sus sugerencias son bienvenidas. Agradezco a todos y cada uno de ustedes, nos vemos, se me cuidan.**


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hola! Siento haberme tardado en actualizar, en mi defensa digo que es el más largo hasta el momento, aunque también les pido perdón de antemano si les aburre.

Como siempre los personajes de Boys Before Flowers, no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **Una desastrosa noche**

Jan Di veía a Jun Pyo aún sin poder creer que le proponía matrimonio, sonreía tontamente, ella amaba a Jun Pyo, y de eso no tenía duda alguna, sin embargo…. no estaba segura de poder dar ese paso, al menos por ahora.

Primero quería ordenar su vida, y no es que fuese un desastre total, bueno un poco lo admitía, sin embargo por eso mismo quería hacerlo. Terminar la carrera antes que nada, sus prácticas, conseguir un trabajo, poder ayudar a sus padres en todo lo que pudiese…

\- ¿Jan Di? – expreso Jun Pyo después de no obtener respuesta alguna de su novia.

\- Jun… Pyo… - comenzó Jan Di tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para hacerle entender a Jun Pyo que aún no podía pensar en casarse. – Yo…

Jun Pyo se levantó de suelo, aun sonriente, sabía que Jan Di lo quería, y también sabía que Jan Di tenía planes, y aunque casarse no estaba en ellos, al menos por ahora, la podía comprender, ya habían pasado cuatro años, porque no esperar un poco más.

\- Sé que tienes planes – comenzó – Pero tenía que preguntarte, eso ya no se podría retrasar más – Jun Pyo volvió a sonreírle – Pero con la respuesta, seré paciente, Yo también tengo planes – comento tranquilamente.

Jan Di se sorprendió totalmente, ¿Ese en realidad era Jun Pyo? Al parecer los cuatro años le habían cambiado, parecía ser más maduro, y no aquel niño consentido que quería todo en cuanto lo pedía, y que si no, luchaba por ello.

Este no, este Jun Pyo que se presentaba en frente de ella, luego de cuatro años, parecía ser paciente para esperar su respuesta, podía esperarla, y eso que ya habían pasado cuatro años sin ella, eso demostraba en realidad mucha madurez de su parte.

\- A veces tiendes a sorprenderme demás – dijo Jan Di sonriendo más que complacida con lo que dijo Jun Pyo.

\- Estas delante del gran Jun Pyo ¿Qué más podías esperar? – contesto con aires de suficiencia.

¡Mierda! Algunas cosas no cambian.

* * *

Ga Eul aún no creía que estaba sentada delante de Yi Yung, el casanova número uno de Corea, finalmente él había regresado, para ella fue una completa sorpresa, no se lo esperaba y menos en su trabajo…

Desde que lo vio no había podido dejar de sonreír, seguía igual de guapo o más como para cuando se había ido, y la ayuda que daban sus rasgos un poco más varoniles y maduros, ayudaban demasiado tanto a su imagen de Casanova, cosa que él nunca oculto, y su sonrisa, wow, no había cambiado en nada, siendo este el rasgo más característico que poseía, ya que con ella podía desarmar a cualquier chica a la que Yi Yung quisiera encantar.

Por dios. ¿Será un crimen ser tan guapo o tener una sonrisa extremadamente seductora?

Bueno aunque pensar en su sonrisa o lo guapo que él es, pasaba a segundo plano, cuando también sus pensamientos eran ocupados por preguntas que invadían su mente una su mente una y otra vez,

¿Qué pasara ahora? Era algo totalmente claro que tenía que preguntarse, él había cumplido su promesa.

 **"Cuando regrese, tú serás la primera persona que buscare, claro si es que aún no has encontrado a tu alma gemela"** – tenía tan claras esas palabras en su mente, podía escuchar la dulce voz de él en ellas, no lo había olvidado, solo que no sabía qué pasaría si él la llegaba a cumplir, ¿Dónde los dejaba eso? ¿Comenzarían una relación?, o ¿simplemente el tiempo pasaría y luego nada más sería una promesa cumplida para después pasar a hacer amigos?, o ¿con el tiempo se daría cuenta que nada más fue un enamoramiento pasajero y sus sentimientos cambiaron con la madurez?

\- Ga Eul – hablo Yi Yung después de no obtener respuesta de ella.

\- ¿Eh? – repuso Ga Eul confusa.

\- ¿Te pregunte si quisieras salir? – dijo este sonriente.

\- Bueno…- dijo Ga Eul agitando las manos nerviosamente – Woo Bin y yo… - detuvo sus palabras abruptamente y abrió los ojos sorprendidas.

\- ¿Woo Bin? – pregunto confuso.

"Tonta" se reprendió inmediatamente, eso había sido ayer, ayer es que había ido a comer helado con Woo Bin, anteayer a ver una obra de teatro, y en todos los días anteriores había hecho algún plan con él, solo que hoy no era uno de esos días, y de alguna manera eso la entristecía, ¿de verdad estaba tan acostumbrada a la presencia del Don Juan? O ¿no era costumbre?

El sonido de un teléfono sonar los saco a ambos del trance.

\- Jun Pyo – contesto Yi Yung.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la mansión Song, una discusión se llevaba a cabo, una como en días anteriores, no era para nada extraño, más bien algo acostumbrado en ella.

\- ¡Maldita sea! – los papeles salieron volando del escritorio - Todo te parece un juego ¿verdad? – volvió a gritar Song Dae Hyun, el padre de Woo Bin, que se encontraba más que enojado y echando chispas detrás del escritorio donde estaba sentado, a su hijo que se encontraba con la cabeza gacha enfrente de él.

Las razones, eran las mismas que las anteriores discusiones, que su hijo, o arruinaba las citas que él le organizaba, o no asistía a ellas, siendo esta última, la razón de la ahora actual discusión.

\- ¿No piensas contestar? – volvió a gritar a Woo Bin que no había dicho nada desde que había cruzado la puerta, siendo este hecho algo extraño para su padre, él jamás se quedaba callado, siempre tenía algún argumento.

\- Cariño, por favor no seas tan duro – dijo su esposa que entraba al despacho de su marido.

\- Tú no te metas – sentencio Dae Hyun – No estas acá para decirme que hacer y qué no.

\- Lo sé – contesto la mujer viendo con ternura a Woo Bin, quien no se tragaba la actuación de su madrastra. – Pero al menos deja eso del matrimonio por el momento, creo que está muy joven para casarse – termino la mujer sobreactuando demás, razón por la cual a Woo Bin no le agradaba aquella mujer, lo único que había salido bueno de ella era su hermana Yoo Bi y nada más.

\- La última vez no hubo un castigo porque dije que hoy tendrías otra maldita cita – contesto Dae Hyun levantándose de su asiento, para acercarse a su hijo – Sin embargo me llevo la sorpresa de que ni siquiera llegaste al lugar – se alejó dándole la espalda – Creo que la próxima vez debería de llevarte yo mismo al encuentro.

\- Pero…

\- Pero nada – rugió furioso a su mujer para que no replicara nada más, cosa que entendió pues no intento volver a hablar. – Y tú – hablo dirigiéndose a su hijo – No piensas decir nada, a ¿favor? O en ¿contra? – dijo irónico.

\- ¿Por qué hacerlo? – su sarcasmo era evidente – Si me pongo a favor o en contra, jamás me escuchas ¿Qué diferencia habría ahora? – expreso Woo Bin arrastrando las palabras, al tiempo que levantaba la vista para clavarla en la de su padre.

Ninguno de los dos dijo otra palabra, sus miradas lo hacían por sus bocas, era una batalla constante, entre quien podría más que el otro, o quien tenía la mirada más temida entre ellos, claro que el padre de Woo Bin superaba con creces la suya, y prueba de ello fue el que Woo Bin la apartara bruscamente.

\- Algún día… podrás superarla – dijo su padre en tono monótono – Por ahora solo vete, luego veo que hacer contigo. – dicho esto Woo Bin giro sobre sus talones no había más que decir, y las despedidas tampoco eran necesarias.

Finalmente había llegado a su amplio cuarto, y en cuanto atravesó la puerta se deshizo de su chaqueta de cuero para lanzarla al suelo, en señal de un disgusto que no podía dejar de sentir, y no precisamente por lo de su padre.

¿Por qué tenía que llegar a la escuela en ese preciso momento? ¿Por qué cuando Ga Eul sonreía plácidamente a su amigo?

¿Era egoísta pensar que él, solo quería esa sonrisa tan sincera y tierna de Ga Eul nada más para él?

¿Acaso era egoísta, a ver pensado alguna vez que su amigo no regresara de su viaje?

\- Mierda - Golpeo su puño contra la pared, sin importar la sangre que broto al instante, tenía que alejar esos pensamientos, en realidad si estaba siendo egoísta, y lo hacía sentirse peor de lo que ya estaba.

Lo único que él había querido hacer luego de haber visto aquella escena, era ir a algún club, para poder liberarse esa imagen, y quizás después de algunos tragos, y un buen juego de billar, terminaría en algún hotel, con cualquier mujer que le pareciese atractiva. Ese había sido el plan que su mente proceso rápidamente. Solo con que no contaba que una fila de cuatro carros negros, lo esperaba fuera de la escuela, y era obvio, su padre quería hablar con él, no podía oponerse, no, cuando sabía que lo buscaba porque no había llegado a la cita acordada.

\- Bueno aun no es tarde para salir – dijo para sí mismo, así que tomo su chaqueta y las llaves de su auto, definitivamente quedarse en su cuarto lamentándose, no arreglaría nada, aparte de que quería despejar su mente, y que mejor que un club.

* * *

Él había cumplido su promesa, había ido a buscar a Ga Eul, y mierda, lucia jodidamente linda y dulce con los niños, le habían caído muy bien esos cuatros años, aunque siempre siendo la misma tímida Ga Eul, cosa que no le molestaba ya que quizás era una de las razones por las que Ga Eul le parecía hermosa, porque lo era, aah… sí que lo era.

\- Era Jun Pyo – hablo Yi Yung después de su llamada – Quiere que vayamos a celebrar esta noche.

\- ¿Jun Pyo? ¿Ya regreso? – pregunto.

\- Si, pareciera que nos hubiésemos hablado pero no es así – dijo sonriente.

Por alguna extraña razón cuando él sonreía y a pesar de que Ga Eul ella decía que no caería en sus trucos, ella siempre tenía un extraño brillo en sus ojos, y que jodidamente le encantaba, pero ahora era como si ese pequeño brillo se hubiese extinguido. Mierda, era incómodo.

\- ¿Sunbae? – Ga Eul lo saco de su trance.

\- ¿Eh? – dijo Yi Yung confuso.

\- ¿Qué hay que celebrar? – pregunto.

\- No lo sé, es Jun Pyo sabes que hace escándalo por cualquier cosa. Es en un club.

Yi Yung sentía algo extraño, Ga Eul lucia diferente, un poco nerviosa, ella siempre fue así, pero en sí, un poco diferente. Solo que no sabía que era.

* * *

El ambiente no era acostumbrado para ninguna de las dos, sin embargo allí estaban, en que momento habían cedido a eso, no lo supieron hasta que ambas estuvieron en el auto, y en el ahora club, un lugar lleno de personas que habitualmente lo visitaban, para bailar, tomar, y quizás después de pasada la medianoche, tener una noche de sexo, para terminar en la cama, de algún hotel cercano al lugar.

La idea no pudo salir más que de Jun Pyo, Jan Di no pudo negarse, le debía al menos algo después de aquella propuesta, y no propuesta al mismo tiempo, no podía definir exactamente que fue, pero lo dejaría en "Una propuesta para después ser un acuerdo" ¡Maldición! Quizás el nombre era muy largo, ya pensaría en otro más adelante.

Ga Eul observaba el lugar extrañada y melancólica al mismo tiempo, Yi Yung ya la había llevado a ese tipo de lugares, y por ello su mente se dirigió al día en que precisamente ella se había tomado el valor de decirle que él le gustaba, y que si podían empezar a salir, la respuesta de él fue rápida y dolorosa, un "NO", y ella con su orgullo no lo busco, si no que él fue quien lo hizo, pero la cosas no resultaron como ella espero.

Yi Yung la había llevado a un club, no podía identificar exactamente cual, en la ciudad habían muchos, y se parecían tanto que no podría decir si ya había estado antes, en el que ahora se encontraba, pero eso no era importante, aquella disque "Cita" como había mencionado Yi Yung, resulto un desastre total, la había llevado allí ¿para qué?, el solo se limitó a tenerla sentada en la misma mesa que él, solo que apartada, y minutos después lo comprendió o al menos eso entendió, pues Yi Yung ahora estaba con una mujer a cada uno de sus lados, sin contar de todas las que pasaban saludándolo, era algo así como.

"Para que tener una cita contigo, si puedo pasarla mejor con ellas, y no solo en una simple cita, si no en algo más" – eso había sido doloroso.

Ah… pero la cereza del pastel, había llegado después, cuando intento irse y Yi Yung se lo impidió, argumentando que lo mejor estaba por venir, Ga Eul en un principio no había entendido, pero al llegar a un hermoso restaurante, sonrió y pensó que de verdad las cosas cambiaran, ¡Cuan equivocada estaba!, todo empeoro, el haberse sentido regalada por Yi Yung, tal como un objeto que le prestabas a tu amigo, pero en este caso a su padre. Mierda, eso había sido más de lo que Ga Eul pudiera soportar.

¿Por qué pensaba en esos tontos recuerdos? Eso era parte de algo pasado, pero simplemente en ese momento le molesto, ¡Mierda! ¡Se estaba comportando como una tonta! ¡Sí, lo estaba haciendo!,

Dirigió su vista a Yi Yung que estaba a su lado, y quien estaba intentando localizar a Woo Bin.

\- ¡Maldita sea! No contesta – hablo Yi Yung arrojando el teléfono a la mesa.

\- Es Woo Bin – esta vez hablo Jun Pyo – Quizás debería de estar en alguna noche… Tu sabes

Nadie en la mesa dejo de notar el toque pícaro con lo que Jun Pyo había dicho, así que recibió un golpe por parte de Jan Di después de que esta se sonrojara un poco, haciendo que Jun Pyo se quejara, Yi Yung ni se inmuto por el comentario, y Ga Eul, bueno ella…Sintió un agudo dolor, no podría decir exactamente de qué lugar, la sangre hirvió ¿Por qué? No lo tenía definido, pero de pronto vio su teléfono, los chicos no habían podido localizar a Woo Bin, y de cierta manera eso ya empezaba a preocuparla.

Se levantó del lugar para dirigirse a algún lugar, con menos ruido para poder llamarlo, ¡No podía repetirse aquello!, Jan Di intento seguirla, pero Jun Pyo obviamente no la dejo ir, llevaba cuatro años sin ella, y además a Ga Eul le debía haber visto al menos unas dos veces por semana, era entendible, así que al que le toco buscarla, fue nada más y nada menos, que nuestro casanova.

Era inevitable pensar que le hubiese ocurrido algo, ella ya lo había pasado, Woo Bin había desaparecido antes, y no había nada diferente ahora, para decir que no pudiese volver a ocurrir.

 **Flashback**

Ga Eul ordenaba los libros de dibujo con Yoo Bi, la hermana de Woo Bin. Las clases ya habían finalizado, y como siempre casi todos los días, la última en irse era Yoo Bi.

\- Profesora – dijo Yoo Bi.

\- Si – contesto Ga Eul volviéndose a la niña.

\- ¿Quiere ser mi cuñada? – pregunto en tono serio.

Ga Eul se sorprendió, de hecho Yoo Bi era demasiado inteligente para su edad, pero era solo una niña, no podía enojarse por las cosas que ellos dicen.

\- Creo que al que le corresponde hacer esa propuesta es a tu hermano, y no a ti – contesto Ga Eul dulcemente.

\- Aish, entonces no llegaras a serlo – dijo cruzándose de brazos en señal de molestia.

Ga Eul iba a contestarle, cuando noto entrar a una mujer, y unos dos hombres detrás de ella que vestían de negro.

\- Señorita Yoo Bi, es hora de irnos – dijo la mujer.

\- Ya voy – dijo cogiendo sus cosas, saliendo del lugar, sin despedirse de Ga Eul, en señal de que estaba molestada con ella.

\- Y ¿Woo Bin? – pregunto Ga Eul, sin poder evitar, el día anterior no había llegado, así que habría creído que hoy, si llegaría.

La mujer no dijo nada, simplemente se dio la vuelta, desde un principio había sido tonto preguntarle, no diría nada, esa mujer solo llegaba diciendo "Señorita Yoo Bi, es hora de irnos" como si solo estaba programada para decir esas palabras y nada más.

Ga Eul lo había dejado pasar, quizás mañana lo vería llegar. Pero eso no sucedió, ni al día siguiente, ni al otro. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas llamadas le había hecho y de cuantos mensajes le había dejado, y simplemente no aparecía.

Y aunque en la escuela le preguntaba a Yoo Bi, ella le respondía que estaba de viaje. Claro que Ga Eul no se lo creía, si eso hubiese sido verdad, la primera en enterarse hubiese sido ella, ella sabía la clase de vida de Woo Bin, por ende sabía que también salía mucho del país, y la mayoría de veces le dejaba algún mensaje de voz o texto, pero ahora ni señales de humo daba, de verdad era raro, y le preocupaba.

Y ella ya había tomado una decisión, alocada, pero no hallo otra.

Definitivamente esa decisión era alocada.

Frente a ella y a través de las rejas de un enorme portón, se presentaba una imponente casa, o mejor dicho mansión, ya que eso era debido a su tamaño, que era quizás del mismo tamaño que la de Jun Pyo, pero no era la de Jun Pyo, si no la de Woo Bin, le había pedido ayuda a Jan Di para conseguir la dirección de la casa de Woo Bin, a Jun Pyo, y es que tenía que saber si se encontraba bien, no podía dejar de pensar en ello, nunca se había desaparecido por tanto tiempo, a veces solo dos días, pero ahora era diferente, no había tenido noticias de él en días.

Con temor llevo su dedo índice hacia el timbre que estaba en un grandísimo pilar de concreto, y un hombre salió de una caseta que estaba al lado de ese enorme portón.

\- Buenos días señorita ¿Qué se le ofrece? – pregunto amablemente el hombre.

\- Oh… Buenos días – se revolvió un poco nerviosa – Vengo a ver a Woo Bin.

El hombre pareció meditarlo un poco, y sin decir una palabra se alejó de ella hacia la caseta, y luego de unos minutos que parecieron horas para Ga Eul, regreso.

\- Lo siento, pero él Joven no se encuentra – dijo el hombre.

\- Eso no es cierto – protesto Ga Eul al instante y con cierta seguridad en su voz. – Si el no estuviese, me lo hubiese dicho desde el principio, y no tener que ir a consultar.

\- Lo siento, pero él Joven no se encuentra – repitió el hombre.

Desde ese momento Ga Eul sabía que era inútil hablar con él, estaba igual de programado que aquella mujer que llegaba a buscar a Yoo Bi.

\- Solo quiero saber si está bien – dijo Ga Eul en suplica aferrando sus manos a la rejas del portón zarandeándolas un poco. El hombre pareció ponerse nervioso por lo que Ga Eul dijo, y esta no dejo de notarlo. – Oh por dios – dijo llevando las manos a su boca, en señal de sorpresa – Le paso algo ¿verdad? – sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse, aunque ella aun no lo notaba.

\- Profesora – Ga Eul escucho una voz a sus espaldas, así que se volteó, encontrándose con Yoo Bi, quien venía de la mano de una chica, que no conocía, y varios hombres vestidos de negros detrás de ellas.

\- Yoo Bi – dijo Ga Eul acercando a ella y tomándola por los hombros.

\- ¿Le sucede algo? – pregunto curiosa.

\- Yoo Bi ¿Tu hermano está bien verdad? – pregunto.

Pero luego de esa pregunta Yoo Bi esquivo la mirada de Ga Eul, haciendo que esta se preocupara aún más.

\- Está bien verdad – dijo agitándola un poco, ya no era una pregunta, quería que esa pregunta fuese en realidad una afirmación, que Woo Bin estuviese bien.

\- No, no lo está – dijo una voz a lado de ellas, la chica que estaba con Yoo Bi.

\- ¿Qué le paso? – pregunto asustada y dirigiéndose a la chica.

\- Es difícil explicarlo – contesto la chica pensativa. – Pero…

\- Ji Yi, sabes que no puedes…

\- No me importa – dijo la chica cortando a Yoo Bi. - Creo que tendrías que verlo – contesto la chica – Vamos. – la tomo del brazo. – Abre la puerta – dijo la chica al hombre.

\- Señorita, lo siento pero…

\- No sientas nada – lo corto tajante – Abre la puerta.

Ga Eul se sorprendió al instante, el hombre parecía querer protestar más, pero la chica hablaba con tanta seguridad en su voz, y el hombre parecía asustarse. Finalmente la puerta fue abierta, y Ga Eul se dejó arrastrar por ella, después de todo la chica le dio a entender que lo llevaría con él, con Woo Bin.

La palabra "Imponente" se quedó corta, cuando Ga Eul atravesó la puerta de esa casa, ¿Cómo podía alguien vivir así de esa manera? ¡Claro debía de ser la costumbre! Su casa no pasaba del tamaño de aquella enorme sala, y definitivamente en la suya no cabrían como cien personas, contrario en la que se encontraba, estaba segura que bien cabrían cien personas viviendo allí. La casa de hecho era hermosa, con detalles arquitectónicos únicos y que jamás pensó ver, excepto en la tele, cuando veía mansiones como la de las princesas, ya que de hecho la casa tenía una extraña combinación, histórica y moderna, dándole un toque único en verdad.

\- Vamos – dijo la chica que la arrastraba a las escaleras en forma de caracol.

\- Espera – dijo Ga Eul queriendo soltarse, pero no podía, la chica era fuerte - ¿Puedo estar acá?

\- ¡Mierda! ¿Quién diablos te entiende? ¿No que querías ver al tonto de Woo Bin? – hablo la chica quejándose.

\- Bueno si…pero…

Ga Eul estaba sin habla, además era completamente inútil contradecirla, y para cuando lo noto ya estaba en el segundo piso, y ahora ya se encontraba frente a una puerta, que inmediatamente la chica que se llama Ji Yi, según como la había llamado Yoo Bi, abrió sin si quiera tocar.

\- Tonto – gritó la chica fuertemente.

\- ¡Mierda! Deja de gritar – se escuchó otra voz casi igual de fuerte, haciendo que Ga Eul sonriera un poco, esa voz era de Woo Bin. – Estoy en el baño.

\- El tonto ya saldrá – dijo la chica a Ga Eul en voz baja – Yo me voy. – la chica se fue sin siquiera esperar respuesta.

Ga Eul se revolvió nerviosa en ese lugar, a esas alturas ya pensaba que quizás no hubiese sido buena, la idea de ir a buscar a Woo Bin, pero es que fue algo que no pudo evitar, tenía que asegurarse de que estuviera, y algo en su interior decía que no lo estaba…

\- ¿Ga Eul…? - esa palabra la hizo voltearse inmediatamente hacia la persona que había dicho su nombre, sin duda era Woo Bin. - ¿Qué estas…

\- Woo Bin – dijo Ga Eul ahogadamente, y corriendo hacia él para abrazarlo, sin percatarse de que por primera vez, decía su nombre sin utilizar el "Sunbae".

Dejo soltar una lágrima sin percatarse de ello, y era de felicidad, de volver a poder abrazarlo, y de que aun podía verlo.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? – la preocupación ahora sí que tenía fundamentos, claro que la tenía.

La tenía cuando encontraba a Woo Bin con diferentes tipos de golpes en la cara, un brazo sostenido por un cabestrillo, y otro que tenía heridas.

\- Oh por dios - estaba más preocupada - Esta sangrando.

 ** _Fin Flashback_**

\- Wow, mira que tenemos acá, es una belleza – las palabras de alguien a sus espaldas la saco de su trance.

\- Oh, Sí que lo es – dijo otra voz.

\- Esta jodidamente buena – se escuchó una tercera.

Ga Eul volteo para encontrase con tres chicos, que parecían desnudarla con la mirada, inmediatamente se asustó, necesitaba escapar, pero mierda, definitivamente no estaba en una buena posición para hacerlo, pero es que por favor, ¿a quién rayos se le ocurre ir a una parte del club que no es frecuentado?, solo a ella, la música se escuchaba como eco ese pasillo, si gritaba nadie la escucharía, era tonta realmente.

\- ¿Por qué esa carita de asustada? – dijo uno de los chicos acercándose.

\- Lo… siento… necesito irme – quiso sonar segura, no lo logro.

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunto otro acercándose más y poniéndola más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba. – Podemos divertirnos.

\- No gracias – paso de lado de él, pero eso solo logro que el la tomara del brazo bruscamente – Suéltame. - exigió molesta, intentando zafarse.

\- No hay razón para hacerlo – hablo calmadamente y pasando su mano por la mejilla de Ga Eul estremeciéndola, le daba asco ese toque, así que bruscamente retiro la mano de él de su mejilla.

\- No me toques – hablo firmemente y fulminándolo con la mirada.

\- Wow – escuchó a otro de los tres hablar – Creo que nos sacamos la lotería.

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunto el que había tocado a Ga Eul.

\- Oh – dijo el otro abriendo los ojos sorprendidos – Es obvio que no quiera que se toque – dijo el otro para que entendiera.

\- Ah con que es eso – dijo el que la tenía aun sujeta del brazo, volvió a tocarla, Ga Eul volvió a quitar su mano e intentar zafarse de su agarre, pero no podía él era más fuerte. – Eres tan virginal – dijo el hombre con deseo.

Ga Eul abrió los ojos como platos, por dios, como podía zafarse de esta.

\- Ayu…- su voz fue apagada por una mano en su boca, pero ella inmediatamente lo mordió.

\- Perra – dijo el hombre golpeándola y tirándola al suelo, ella en un intento por irse corrió, pero fue inútil el chico la tomo fuertemente del pelo.

\- Ayuda - grito en un intento inútil, sabía que nadie podía escucharla.

\- Bien que lo deseas – dijo el hombre acorralándola en la pared. – Cállate – dijo mostrándole una navaja.

Ga Eul no tuvo más opción que ceder.

\- No creo que la señorita, este muy de acuerdo – expreso una voz que arrastraba las palabras.

* * *

Ya llevaba unas dos horas metido en ese lugar, quizás ya era su octava copa de Whisky, pero eso no importaba, no cuando aún podía ver la clara imagen de Ga Eul, sonriéndole a su amigo.

El vibrar de su teléfono lo distrajo de las sexys piernas de la chica que estaba a su lado, era curioso que a pesar de tener a alguien con quien pasar la noche, una noche de sexo, la imagen de Ga Eul aparecía.

Decidió volver a ignorar su teléfono, como en las anteriores dos horas, había tenido varias llamadas y mensajes, algunas de Jun Pyo, pero en su mayoría de Yi Yung, lo tiro en la mesa, y volvió su atención a la chica, que seductoramente se acercaba más a él.

\- Oppa – dijo hablándole al oído seductoramente – Porque no vamos a un lugar más discreto.

Sabía que vendría después de eso, una noche de sexo.

\- Claro – respondió Woo Bin al tiempo que se levantaba y ofrecía su brazo a la chica.

\- Oppa… ¿Qué te paso en la mano? - dijo la chica de repente casi como si de verdad estuviese preocupada, quizás era demasiado buena actuando.

\- Ah… esto… algo sin importancia. – contesto Woo Bin inspeccionando su mano, que ya había vendado, pero que aún estaba manchada de sangre, no sabría cuan profundo había sido el daño, y la verdad es que ni le importaba, peores heridas había recibido ya, que un simple golpe en la mano, no le interesaba.

\- Pero sigue sangrando… Tal vez debería curarte - recalco la chica inspeccionando la mano derecha de Woo Bin, sorprendiéndolo totalmente.

\- No te preocupes – dijo Woo Bin apartando su mano de la de ella, solo había una persona autorizada para curar sus heridas, aparte de un doctor claro está, y esa era Ga Eul, y nada más que ella.

 ** _Flashback_**

La sangre comenzaba a fluir más y derramarse en el suelo de manera alarmante, no sabía exactamente porque cual parte de su cuerpo es por la que salía, primero había sido del labio, después una herida en la cabeza, y luego de allí no sabía exactamente los lugares.

Estaba en el suelo, y se encontraba en medio de un círculo de al menos diez hombres, ¡Era una barbaridad! No podía pelear con tantos hombres a la vez, simplemente era imposible. Pero para su padre, quien se encontraba a una distancia de allí, no era así, todo el tiempo le decía, que dependía de él, si se rendía, o se levantaba para seguir luchando.

Los hombres no podían atacar, tenían órdenes estrictas, y una de ellas era que no se le podía atacar en el suelo, tenía que estar de pie. Él tenía que levantarse, pero de verdad sentía que ya no podía. El cuerpo le dolía demasiado, estaba seguro que su hombro estaba dislocado, algunas costillas ya las tendría rotas, diversos cortes en la cara, y la debilidad que sentía y que se debía a la pérdida de sangre masiva que tenía. Eso ya no era una pelea, ¡Era una masacre!

\- Es suficiente – la voz de su jefe, hizo que todos le dirigieran una reverencia y que se dispersaran para darle pasada al centro, donde se encontraba su hijo.

\- La lección aún no la aprendo – hablo Woo Bin a como pudo.

\- Dices bien… Aún no – dijo su padre en tono monótono agachándose hacia su hijo – Pero vas mejorando, duraste más que la vez anterior. Song Dae Hyun salió del lugar, que de hecho era un gimnasio en la misma casa, pero no dentro de ella, si no que en el jardín, aunque bastante alejada de la casa.

Woo Bin no supo ni en qué momento fue llevado a su casa, solo supo que despertó en su cama al día siguiente más adolorido que nunca, y con vendas por muchas partes de su cuerpo. La puerta se abrió.

\- Finalmente estas despierto – dijo Ji Yi, su hermana entrando con una bandeja de comida – Has dormido tres días.

\- ¿En serio? – pregunto Woo Bin sorprendido, nunca había dormido más que hasta la noche del siguiente día – Y ¿Yoo Bi?

\- En la escuela, ya sabe que cuando no sales de tu cuarto, tiene que decir que estas de viaje, lo sé.

\- Gracias.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto.

\- Como si me hubieran masacrado - intento reír, dolió. –Auchhh…. Mierda, no puedo ni reír.

\- Desgraciadamente eso fue, una maldita masacre. – hablo sarcástica.

\- Papá solo quiere que me defienda.

\- Mierda, si papá intenta hacer que te defiendas así, terminara por matarte algún día.

\- Díselo a papá – dijo Woo Bin adoloridamente.

\- Papá esta jodidamente mal con esto.

El sonido de un teléfono impido contestarle a su hermana.

\- Ha sonado constantemente – dijo pasándole el teléfono que estaba en la cómoda – Todos de remitente "Ga Eul".

\- ¿Celosa? – pregunto riendo a su hermana, volvió a doler. - Auchhh….

\- Mierda, soné a hermana celosa- se quejó - Mejor me voy, te dejo.

El teléfono había dejado de sonar, y él había decidido devolver la llamada, pero desgraciadamente su padre entro en la habitación.

\- ¿Tres días? – hablaba sarcástico. – Por un momento pensé que serias la bella durmiente.

\- Bueno no fue así, o si – arrastro las palabras, su teléfono volvió a sonar, lo apago no podía hablar con Ga Eul con su padre de frente.

\- ¿No contestas?

\- Luego devolveré la llamada.

\- He estado pensando ultimadamente – eso tenso a Woo Bin, si su papá hacia cosas que jodidamente salían bien, sin pensar, cuando las pensaba, mierda, salían perfectas.

\- ¿Sobre? – lo insto a pesar de que sabría que no fuesen buenas noticias.

\- Creo que es hora de que pensemos en matrimonio.

\- O sea que te casaras con la madre de Yoo Bi – hablo Woo Bin.

\- No – dijo el hombre firmemente – Tú te casaras.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto Woo Bin obviamente enojado y confundido.

\- He arreglado una cita para este sábado – hablo tranquilamente como si lo hiciese del clima.

\- ¿Escuche bien? – pregunto sarcástico.

\- Sí que lo hiciste – arrastro las palabras su padre – No queda más que decir, los detalles te los daré después – salió de la habitación.

Él no había pensado en el matrimonio antes, pero ahora que su padre lo mencionaba, ¡Mierda! Ese hombre había tomado su vida amorosa, como cuando da una orden a sus hombres. Quizás no era el tipo romántico, o bueno ya no lo es, lo fue una vez, mierda eso realmente no funciono, pero al menos no quería casarse por una maldita orden de su padre.

Habían pasado ya dos días desde ese encuentro, el mismo sin querer llamar a Ga Eul, no sabía porque la evitaba, pero quizás era lo mejor, tenía que olvidarse de ese enamoramiento por Ga Eul, tenía que hacerlo.

\- Toma – Ji Yi se acercó con un vaso de agua, y unas pastillas ofreciéndoselas a Woo Bin, que las tomo sin decir nada.- ¿Cómo puedes tomarlo sin preguntar?

\- Sé que no me matarías – dijo Woo Bin

\- Rayos, tienes razón. – repuso Ji Yi riendo. – Saldré con Yoo Bi a dar una vuelta, ¿quieres que te traiga algo?

\- No – respondió rápidamente.

\- Yoo Bi dijo que la profesora ha preguntado todos los días por ti.

\- ¿ah? – se limitó a responder.

\- Mierda, es obvio que te gusta.

\- ¿Porq…

\- Eres el tonto más grande de la historia. ¿Porque la evitas?

 _-_ No lo sé- respondió con desdén – Supongo que porque me tengo que olvidar de ella, ya que está enamorada de mi mejor amigo, no sé, ¿qué te parece? _–_ su sarcasmo era obvio _._

 _-_ Ha pasado mucho tiempo, y maldita sea pasas más tiempo con ella, que de lo que pasas con Yoo Bi o conmigo.

\- Pues el tiempo con ella, solo me ha dado a entender que me quiere como amigo nada más. – Woo Bin prácticamente grito.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Se lo has preguntado? ¿Acaso le has dicho de tus sentimientos? – pregunto cruzándose de brazos.

\- Bueno… No precisamente… pero…

\- ¿Lo ves? – dijo señalándolo – Suenas como un maldito niño enamorado, en comparación con el maldito que se va de noche a parrandear para acostarse con cualquier chica.

\- Mierda, ¿cuándo es que creciste tanto? – pregunto Woo Bin pensativamente, ella tenía razón, odiaba eso.

\- Solo díselo, no creo que sea difícil, me voy.

Pero lo era, le era difícil decírselo a Ga Eul, porque no le salía ninguna palabra cuando intentaba hacerlo. ¡Mierda! Definitivamente era un maldito niño enamorado, como había dicho su hermana.

Había dormido ya dos horas y necesitaba bañarse, tomo el baño, y mierda, le era imposible colocar bien el vendaje, desgraciadamente no estaba su hermana para ayudarle. Pero de pronto le escucho llegar, con sus llegadas usuales.

\- Tonto – le había llegado la salvación, se puso su ropa, el cabestrillo en su brazo izquierdo, solo necesitaba ayuda para el vendaje del brazo derecho

\- Mierda – se dijo así mismo - ¿Por qué rayos está sangrando? Se supone que no debe hacerlo ya,

Salió del cuarto de baño para pedirle ayuda a su hermana, cuando se encontró a nada más y nada menos que con Ga Eul.

\- ¿Ga Eul? - parecía que había pasado una eternidad cuando la vio. - ¿Qué estas…

\- Woo Bin – ella lo interrumpió y corrió a sus brazos.

Mierda, lo estaba abrazando y se sentía tan bien, ella olía tan bien, dios, estaba enamorado de ella. ¿Pero? Ella había dicho su nombre, era la primera vez que lo hacía sin el "Sunbae" Wow sonaba tan bonito cuando ella lo decía así de era manera. Se separó de él.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? – le había preguntado ella con evidente preocupación. – Oh por dios – Ga Eul se acercó a su brazo. – Esta sangrando.

\- Ah si – dijo Woo Bin tranquilamente – De hecho le iba a pedir ayuda a Ji Yi.

\- ¿Ji Yi? – pregunto minuciosamente Ga Eul.

\- Si, Ji Yi mi hermana.

\- ¿Ella es tu hermana? – pregunto Ga Eul sorprendida.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? – pregunto molesta.

\- ¿Por qué te enojas?

\- No estoy enojada – oh claro que lo estaba -Solo creí que ella… bueno….

\- No – dijo Woo Bin rápidamente, porque suponía las clases de cosas que Ga Eul se imaginó.

La puerta se abrió abruptamente dejando entrar precisamente a la antes mencionada.

\- Mierda – dijo Ji Yi respirando con dificultad.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Woo Bin preocupado

\- Papá.

\- Mierda, hoy es sábado. – dijo Woo Bin.

\- ¿Por…

\- Mierda – Ji Yi interrumpió a Ga Eul, y esta ultima los veia con el ceño fruncido, ¿Qué había de malo en que fuese sábado? – Sal por la ventana.

\- ¿Estás loca? – inquirió rápidamente Woo Bin.

\- Apúrate no hay tiempo, le dije a alguien que saldrías, por el gimnasio, recuerdas la otra entrada.

\- Lo sé – le hablo a su hermano como si tampoco el supiese de esa entrada, claro que la sabia, era su casa - ¿Pero cómo pretendes que salga por esa ventana? – hablo señalándola.

\- No seas tonto – contesto rápidamente – Por acá no, es muy alto, pero la de mi habitación no – dijo sacándolo de la habitación.

\- Pero… y ¿Ga Eul? Y papá ¿Dónde está? – iban por el pasillo y Ga Eul detrás de ellos sin entender.

\- Diré que es mi invitada si la ve, papá aún está en el estudio, no tardara en venir. – hablo rápidamente, mierda, ella era rápida para formar planes, habían llegado a su habitación. – Ahora sal por allí.

No tenía mucho que decir nada más que salir por allí, replicar a su hermana, era replicar a su padre, jamás podía convencerlo, jamás podría convencerla.

Definitivamente no iba a hacerle difícil saltar por allí…. Mierda ¿Por qué demonios se veía más alto que de lo que recordaba? Dio un último vistazo a Ga Eul y salto, rayos había apoyado su brazo con cortes el otro no podía porque tenía el cabestrillo, y la sangre broto, mierda ¿Por qué sucedía?

\- Oh por dios, ¿Woo Bin? – dijo Ga Eul preocupada desde la ventana.

\- Con un demonio, debí saber eso. Solo ve a la otra entrada, enviare ayuda.

Woo Bin se levantó, y traspaso el jardín hasta dar con el gimnasio, tenía que salir por una entrada secreta que había allí, finalmente salió a la calle, lo primero que se encontró fue con un coche negro a su disposición y su hombre de mayor confianza.

\- Señor Lee – dijo.

\- Joven ¿Se encuentra bien? –pregunto obviamente por el brazo que sangraba.

\- Pues podrá sonar raro, pero la verdad es que estoy más que bien.

\- Woo Bin – la voz de Ga Eul a espaldas de él lo hizo voltear, y allí estaba, esa era la razón, por la cual se sentía más que bien, Ga Eul, porque la había visto, no importaban los malditos cortes, y que estos jodidamente se hayan puesto a sangrar, no importaba, porque estaba ella.

Ese día Woo Bin fue hasta la casa de Ga Eul, luego ella saco un botiquín y comenzó a curar sus heridas.

\- ¿Vistes a mi padre? – pregunto Woo Bin sentado en una mesa con la mano estirada.

\- No, Salí por la puerta principal, pero no lo vi – contesto sentada a su lado y sacando algodón untándole Alcohol.

\- Qué bueno que…. Mierda, eso dolió. – se quejó.

\- Lo siento – dijo - ¿Por qué no querías verme? – pregunto sin levantar la vista de las heridas de Woo Bin.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Cuándo llegue a buscarte a tu casa, me dijeron que no estabas – Ga Eul saco un vendaje – Pero sé que no era cierto, porque me lo hubiesen dicho tajantemente, y no ir a preguntar, ¿acaso te negaste a verme?

Mierda, claro que él no se había negado, es más nadie le comunico que el alguien lo buscaba, eso era raro ¿Por qué…

\- Papá – dijo Woo Bin interrumpiendo sus propios pensamientos.

\- ¿Eh? – dijo Ga Eul pasando el vendaje por el brazo.

\- Papá concertó una cita a ciegas para hoy – comenzó Woo Bin – Supongo que dio órdenes de no dejarme salir en todo el día, y a quien supongo que le comunicaron fue a él y no a mí.

\- Ah… Pero ¿Quería que te vieses con una chica en ese estado?

\- ¿Eh? – le hablo graciosamente – Cualquier chica caería conmigo aun en este estado.

\- Claro – hablo Ga Eul terminando de guardar las cosas –Sigue engañándote.

De hecho era verdad, ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido a su padre que pudiese tener una cita en ese estado?

Aquella noche Woo Bin había comido la comida más pobre en su vida, pero la más rica y deliciosa, sobre todo si la había compartido con Ga Eul, ¡Mierda! Ahora entendía a Jun Pyo, ojalas no terminara riéndose solo, como Jun Pyo lo había hecho varias veces.

Luego vino un maratón de películas, maldita sea, todas o en su mayoría habían sido románticas, guacala, la peor noche de maratones, pero bueno sobrevivió.

Luego a altas horas de la noche, fue a dormir, el apartamento de Ga Eul solo tenía un cuarto, y por ende solo una cama, Woo Bin esa noche estaba dispuesto a dormir en suelo, pero Ga Eul no lo permitió, la cama era grande, eso era cierto, pero ¿cómo podía pedir eso ella? La respuesta llego, él estaba lastimado, así que compartieron. Al principio fue un poco incómodo, pero terminaron por adaptarse ambos.

Fue una noche única en verdad, y además por primera vez había dormido con una chica en la misma cama, pero sin haber tenido ningún tipo de contacto sexual con ella. Pero Shhh… Nadie podía enterarse.

 ** _Fin_** **_Flashback_**

Sacudió su cabeza sacando esos pensamientos.

– Vamos.

No era necesariamente ir a un hotel, a veces Woo Bin terminaba teniendo sexo con ella en el mismo club, de todas maneras ¿a quién le importaba? Después de todo era su club o no, a nadie le interesaría si se la tiraba o no en el mismo, llego por un pasillo y al final de este había una escena que no le gusto, una chica había sido golpeada, y lo peor es que se notaba que estaba acorralada y por tres tipos. Sabía que querían propasarse con ella. Eso no lo iba a permitir.

\- No creo que la señorita, este muy de acuerdo – expreso Woo Bin arrastrando las palabras, aun si conocer que se trataba de Ga Eul.

\- ¿Y tú…- sus palabras se detuvieron abruptamente al tener de frente al príncipe Song.

\- Woo Bin – hablo Ga Eul esperanzada porque lo fuese.

Woo Bin frunció el ceño, y alzo las cejas, estaba tan concentrado en el chico que no había notado que la chica que era acorralada, era Ga Eul, sangraba por la boca, el lugar del golpe, su pelo hecho un desastre, y lo peor de todo esas lagrimas que corrían por su rostro, en sus manos se formaron sus puños, tan apretados que podían verse sus nudillos.

Agarro al tipo por la solapa de su camisa, por los otros dos no se preocupó, cuando lo vieron se echaron a correr, Ga Eul cayo sentada en el suelo y fue auxiliada por la chica con la que estaba Woo Bin.

Era una masacre lo que ese chico estaba recibiendo, sí que lo estaba, hasta podía alguien podía jurar que estaba muerto, pero Woo Bin no paraba, el chico, o más bien tres malditos hijos de puta, habían intentado violar a Ga Eul, por dios, no era castigo suficiente.

Ga Eul estaba en un trance y totalmente ida, pero no podía permitir que matara a ese chico, no por él, que se pudra, pero Woo Bin, él no podía terminar en la cárcel por un maldito imbécil.

\- Woo Bin - se levantó – Detente por favor - suplico.

Woo Bin se detuvo y la vio completamente desconcertado.

\- Intento violarte – dijo furioso – ¿Y aun así me pides que pare?

El chico no se movía, y no porque no quisiese, si pudiese lo haría, pero esa era la cuestión, no podía moverse.

\- Lo hago por ti – dijo entre lágrimas – No quiero que tengas problemas, con la policía, ¿Qué pasa si él te denuncia o algo?

\- No – respondió volviendo a patearlo – Este maldito es el que ira a la cárcel. – arrastro las palabras – Lo vamos a denunciar.

\- ¿Qué? No – dijo rápidamente Ga Eul.

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunto furioso

\- Creo que con esto fue suficiente – Contesto Ga Eul viendo a los lados, era obvio que no quería ir a la policía, porque aunque no fue violada, no le gustaría someterse a interrogatorios, y contarles como dos veces su historia, a más de diez personas.

\- Oh por dios – expreso Yi Yung acercándose -¿Qué ocu… ¿Woo Bin? – pregunto volviéndose a su amigo que tenía en su cara salpicadas de sangre del tipo que yacía en el suelo. - ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – exigió saber.

\- Sunbae… Yo….

\- Casi violan a Ga Eul – la corto tajante Woo Bin, sabía que a Ga Eul se le dificultaría contarlo.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto incrédulo Yi Yung acercándose a ella para abrazarla. – Lo siento yo debí estar…

\- Exacto – interrumpió Woo Bin claramente molesto – Deberías haber estado con ella, aquí – señalo el pasillo.

\- ¿Por qué estás tan enojado conmigo? – pregunto intuitivamente.

\- Porque deberías haber estado aquí, ¿te imaginas acaso si yo no hubiese estado? – pregunto gritando – Ellos hubiesen cons…

\- No lo digas – dijo Ga Eul entre lágrimas.

\- Tampoco Ga Eul estuviese llorando – volvió a soltar más que molesto.

\- Ga Eul – grito Jan Di acercándose - ¿Qué paso?

Ga Eul se zafo del agarre de Yi Yung y corrió a brazos de Jan Di que se acercaba con Jun Pyo. Woo Bin dio media vuelta y se fue, Ga Eul ya estaba a salvo y eso es lo único que importaba, Yi Yung quiso seguirlo y preguntarle el porqué de su enojo, sabía que había algo más, pero Jun Pyo lo detuvo.

* * *

Ji Hoo caminaba con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de su elegante abrigo blanco, por las grandes calles de Seúl, que como siempre estaban abarrotadas de personas, de muchos autos que esperaban cambios de luz para llegar a su destino, era noche, tal vez las diez o más, pero eso no importaba, no después de saber que Jan Di, su amor, su amiga, su alma gemela, se casaría y nada más y nada menos que con su amigo de toda la vida, Jun Pyo.

Sabía que Jun Pyo le pediría matrimonio a Jan Di en cuanto regresara, de eso no había duda.

Y también sabía que Jan Di no se negaría.

Mierda, desearía no tener razón, definitivamente el amor, o la suerte, no estaban de su lado.

Finalmente había llegado a dar con un parque al final, de la ahora no tan transitada calle, estaba algo oscuro, ya no habían muchas personas en ellas, quizás algunas bancas eran ocupadas por una que otra pareja, pero en ello no ponía tanta atención.

Se sentó en una banca pegada a un gran y viejo árbol, que ya para ese tiempo mudaba sus hojas, así que cerro sus ojos para sentir como viento soplaba suavemente, y escuchar, el sonido las hojas secas que del árbol caían, era relajante, sin embargo el sonido de sollozando lo distrajo.

Inmediatamente por cuestión de instinto, busco el lugar proveniente del sonido, era de cerca, muy cerca. ¡No se equivocaba!, detrás del árbol al lado contrario de él, había una chica que solo podía ver de espaldas y que estaba sentada en el pasto. Quizás lo mejor era irse antes de que la chica se diera cuenta de su presencia, para así no ponerla incomoda.

¡Debería de hacer eso! Sin embargo… por una extraña razón, rodeo el árbol para acercarse a ella, pero antes de llegar antes la chica se levantó, haciéndole entender el cuadro completo de ella, y la reconoció, él la conocía.

\- ¿Jae Kyung? – dijo completamente sorprendido, y no por el hecho de ser ella, ¡No!, si no de su estado.

\- Oh, Ji Hoo – dirigió su mirada hacia él - Un poco de compañía, no cae nada mal, ven sentémonos – hablo Jae Kyung al tiempo que volvía a sentarse en el pasto riendo como si nada, saludándolo como si lo hubiese visto apenas hace unos días, pero no era así, llevaban cuatro años sin verse.

¿Pero? Mierda, ¿esa era no podía ser Jae Kyung? o ¿sí?

Llevaba un vestido de fiesta color verde esmeralda, un poco más arriba de las rodillas, y la cuestión es que era de esos vestidos con hombros descubiertos, ¿Cómo podía no tener frío? Su peinado era un desastre, quizás en algún momento estuvo bonito sí, debería haber sido una linda moña con detalles todos raros, algo que sola las mujeres podían lograr con su pelo, pero ahora, no era nada más que una maraña de pelos medios agarradas y otros sueltos, su maquillaje era un desastre total, y eso debió haber sido cuando intento secar las lágrimas, estaba descalza, sus zapatos plateados estaban tirados a un lado de ella.

\- ¿Ji Hoo? – hablo nuevamente Jae Kyung inclinándose adelante y palmeando un lado cerca de ella, en señal donde quería que se sentase.

¡Genial! Estaba borracha, o al menos eso quería, había estado concentrado en reconocerla, que no se había fijado en la botella de Whisky que tenía en sus manos, y en la rara manera en la que había hablado.

\- La vida es una mierda – volvió a hablar Jae Kyung.

\- Lo sé, no hay que decirlo en voz alta, a pesar de que lo sea – dijo Ji Hoo, que no supo porque pero se fue a sentar junto a ella en el suelo.

\- Exacto – Jae Kyung volvió a tomar otro sorbo de la botella de Whisky– Es que por favor, creo que solo eso te queda, es una mierda, pero no puedes decirlo…

\- No puedes quejarte – la completo Ji Hoo

\- Correcto – brinco emocionada Jae Kyung pasándole la botella a Ji Hoo, que negó inmediatamente – Es obvio que la tuya también lo es, y no puedo tomar yo sola. Hay que compartir o ¿no?

A regañadientes Ji Hoo acepto al menos tomar un sorbo, pero luego vinieron más, y más, el Whisky no sabía tan mal, debía ser una buena reserva.

\- Y bien ¿Cuál es la historia? – pregunto Jae Kyung animadamente.

\- Oh… No querrás saberlo – respondió Ji Hoo.

\- Por favor… - tomo otro sorbo - Se supone que nos emborrachamos para desprendernos de los malditos problemas.

\- Si es así, entonces tu historia es más seria.

\- Mierda, creo que tienes razón. Odio eso – volvió a tomar otro sorbo, y le ofreció nuevamente la botella a Ji Hoo, que la tomo inmediatamente.

\- Creo que ya fue suficiente, dudo que puedas caminar tres pasos sin caerte. – se levantó, al parecer a Ji Hoo no le había afectado el alcohol, sintió un leve mareo pero se repuso de inmediato.

\- Oye – Jae Kyung se abalanzo hacia el – Tengo una fuerte resistencia al alcohol – y cayo, y tal vez en el suelo si no es que fue atrapada por los fuertes brazos de Ji Hoo.

\- Mierda, me encanta tu resistencia. – hablo sarcástico.

\- Ok lo acepto –dijo Jae Kyung desde el pecho de Ji Hoo – Pero quizás me refería a que duro en dormirme, no sabes en la universidad, había una compañera que no aguantaba ni tres tragos antes de caer dormida sobre la mesa, mierda, no creí que hubiese alguien que no resistiera el alcohol – rio inocentemente.

Guio la mano derecha de Jae Kyung para que rodease su cintura, y la sostenía firme porque él posó la suya para un mejor agarre, y con su otra mano libre rodeo la cabeza de Jae Kyung.

\- Será mejor irnos, la noche está bien entrada. – hablo caminando para salir del parque, mierda, odiaba no haber traído su coche.

\- ¡Sí! – Jae Kyung se separó un poco, pero Ji Hoo la sostuvo con fuerza, en verdad no podía ni caminar un paso, y menos sostenerse sin ayuda –Ay que seguir la fiesta en otro lado. –

\- ¿Seguir la fiesta en otro lado? - Ji Hoo rodo los ojos - Ya estas más que borracha, y mierda, ¿no sé cómo puedes hablar tan bien? – se quejó - Te tomaste la mitad de la botella, a estas alturas deberías hablar como alguien con problemas en el habla.

Salió hasta la carretera para tomar un taxi, algún puto taxi tenía que pasar por allí a esa hora.

\- Oh allí viene uno – rio Jae Kyung señalándolo.

\- Mierda, quédate quieta.

El taxi afortunadamente paro, Ji Hoo dio la dirección de su casa, agradecía que su abuelo no se encontraba en ella, estaba de viaje por dos días en busan.

Jae Kyung había dormido en el trayecto hasta su casa, a pesar de que ella había dicho que era dura en dormirse, pero debía admitir que el viaje había sido largo y por eso, había pagado la tarifa de taxi más cara que alguna vez haya pagado, y como había sido largo Jae Kyung había dormido lo suficiente, claro que suficiente, lo fue, porque no sabía cómo demonios había salido caminando del coche, cuando en el parque no podía ni pararse.

Pero lo peor fue cuando él había entrado a la casa, ¿Cómo rayos es que tenía ahora en sus manos una botella de Vodka? Quizás estaba poseída por algún demonio busca alcohol, o algo.

\- Es Jan Di – dijo como si nada, tomando un sorbo de la botella, ni siquiera necesitaba un vaso.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – pregunto, aunque él sabía a lo que se refería.

\- Tu vida es una mierda por Jan Di. – puso música, y le paso la botella de Vodka.

Mierda, él solo no esperaba arrepentirse mañana, tomo la botella de Vodka, podría arrepentirse, pero bueno... ah ¿Qué más daba? Sería el Ji Hoo del día siguiente que lo haría.

* * *

 **Preparada para todo tipo de tomatazos, piedras, de todo… Pero no me maten.**

 **Espero les haya gustado… Cualquier cosa háganmela saber.**

 **Jaque ex jnn: ¡Hola! Siento haberte hecho esperar tanto, en verdad, trato de hacerlo seguido pero a veces no lo puedo hacer, solo espero que el capítulo compense algo… Y por supuesto que no dejare inconcluso la historia, la voy a terminar, por eso no te preocupes. ¡Saludos, besos y cuídate!**

 **Patricia Bustos: ¡Hola! Puedo decir que cumplí, a al menos intente hacerlo, disculpa por hacerte esperar tanto, espero te haya gustado el capítulo… ¡Saludos, besos y cuídate!**

 **Como siempre les invito que me digan que les gusto y que no del capítulo para así mejorar,**

 **Un saludo para todos, besos, se me cuidan.**


	6. Chapter 6

¡Hola! Regreso después de meses. Siento no haber publicado nada, pero en serio he estado muy ocupada con cosas. Quizás ahora con las vacaciones halla más tiempo.

* * *

 **Planes de viaje**

Ji Hoo se volteó para acomodarse mejor en la cama, cuando… pufffss, había caído al suelo.

Abrió los ojos y los volvió a entrecerrar casi con la misma rapidez, alzo su mano al aire protegiéndose de la luz que le estaba molestando, poco a poco se adaptó a ella y cuando lo hizo, se dio cuenta porque es que se había caído de la cama, y la cuestión era que…. ¡No estaba en su cama! ¡Estaba en el sofá de la sala! ¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué hacia allí?

Se sentó en el suelo e inmediatamente se llevó las manos a la cabeza, pues esta comenzaba a taladrarle como un martillo desde adentro, o como un montón de bombas nucleares explotando a cada milímetro de segundo, ¿Acaso su cerebro quería salir de allí?, se preguntó tontamente.

El olor a alcohol era inconfundible, eso dejaba algo claro, ¡Había tomado! y lo comprobaba aún más, al darse cuenta de que tenía la misma ropa de ayer.

¿Qué rayos?...

Observo a su alrededor receloso. En la mesa pequeña frente a él, habían varias copas pequeñas, y al menos una docena de botellas de alcohol en diferentes marcas, Whisky, Vodka, Tequila, Coñac, Ron… ¡Diablos!, Había hasta Vino. Todas ellas abiertas, pero con el contenido casi completo. ¿Qué rayos? ¿Había hecho una fiesta para el vecindario? ¿Se había puesto a jugar con copitas llenándolas de alcohol? ¿Qué demonios había pasado?

Los cd de música estaban en total desorden, ¡No deberían estarlo! Siempre estaban ordenados, los cojines estaban tirados en el suelo, había alcohol derramado…

\- Demonios – se levantó de golpe cuando noto algo extraño.

Un espacio vacío en otra mesa debería estar un jarrón de cerámica que era de su abuelo, tiene un valor histórico impresionante y prueba de ello era su antigüedad, aunque en ese momento no recordaba con exactitud cuántos años; lo que si recordaba era que había sido difícil conseguirlo… también había costado una fortuna tenerlo, y a su abuelo le encantaba, no dejaba de alardear del tonto jarrón y… ¡No estaba!, ¡El jodido jarrón no estaba!

\- Mi abuelo me va a matar. – se volvió a llevar las manos a la cabeza ya que esta seguía taladrando.

Y entonces fue en ese momento que lo recordó, imágenes y más imágenes como una película llegaron a su cabeza a la velocidad de la luz. ¡Había tomado con Jae Kyung!

De pronto sintió algo, su estómago se contrajo, náuseas surgieron y luego algo subía por su garganta, algo que quería salir de su boca… Y necesitaba un baño. Inmediatamente corrió hacia allá, tiro de un solo golpe la puerta y se arrodillo en frente la taza del inodoro… Maldición. ¿Cuánto alcohol había tomado?

\- ¿Estás bien? – pregunto una voz desde la entrada, no era necesario voltearse, sabía quién era, su acompañante de la noche anterior. – Okeyyy… - Jae Kyung levanto las manos – Ignora la pregunta, es estúpida. Obvio que no estás bien.

\- ¿Tú crees? – pregunto irónico - Bueno… yo - hablo tranquilamente – estoy – una arcada – no te preoc… – otra arcada - ¡Oh! ¡Maldito alcohol!

\- No maldigas el alcohol – gruño Jae Kyung, la puerta se cerró de un solo golpe, clara señal de que se había ido.

Ok… De nada servía echarle la culpa al alcohol, este le había afectado sí, pero no entro por si solo a su cuerpo, él había colaborado con ello. Pero… ¿en qué demonios había pensado?

Así pasaron los próximos minutos, hasta que finalmente había echado el desayuno del día anterior, hizo funcionar el inodoro y se levantó inmediatamente, se lavó las manos y la boca. Puso sus manos en el borde del lavamanos y se vio en el espejo, era un desastre total y no era para menos, necesitaba un baño.

* * *

Jan Di canturreaba una canción mientras comía su desayuno, tenía una sonrisa que no se podía disipar, y Ga Eul que estaba sentada a su lado no podía dejar de notarla, la noche anterior Jan Di se había quedado durmiendo en casa de Ga Eul, no la quiso dejar sola y menos después de aquel suceso.

\- ¿Cuándo borraras esa sonrisa de tu cara? – pregunto graciosa Ga Eul.

\- Ey, ¿Quién se está riendo? – se defendió levantando la cuchara.

\- A pues yo – respondió sarcásticamente – ¡Claro que tú!, desde ayer estas así, desde que apareció Jun Pyo Sunbae.

\- Ey – volteo la cara Jan Di – Si es así, entonces tú también estabas feliz, ayer también apareció Yi Yung Sunbae.

\- Oye, lo mío es diferente – se quejó.

\- ¿Cuál es la diferencia? – pregunto levantándose a poner los trastes sucios al lavabo.

\- Jun Pyo Sunbae es tu novio, y Yi Yung es… bueno él… - se detuvo abruptamente, ya que eso no lo tenía claro, ¿que era ella para él?, y ¿que era él para ella?

El sonido del timbre las saco a ambas de su plática.

\- Iré a ver – dijo Ga Eul levantándose.

Jan Di ni siquiera respondió, pues su trabajo en ese momento era el de lavar los trastes sucios.

\- Lavandera – el llamado o mejor dicho el grito de Jun Pyo al llamarla, la sobresalto y dejo caer una taza al suelo que inmediatamente se hizo pedazos.

\- ¡Oh por dios!– se volvió enojada hacia él.

\- Cuidado con eso – exclamó Jun Pyo preocupado, se acercó a ella y la saco a volandas de la cocina procurando que no se topara con los pedazos de la taza.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto entre irritada y preocupada.

\- La bruja – respondió exasperado llegando a la sala.

\- ¿Qué sucede con ella? – pregunto horrorizada. Eso si ya era preocupante, la mama de Jun Pyo sí que lo era.

\- No lo sé… quizás algo cayó sobre su cabeza, quizás papá tuvo algo que ver… - ya la había sacado de la casa de Ga Eul y la intentaba meter a un coche como si de una maleta se tratase. - Entra.

\- No – declaro firme - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué hizo tu mama? ¿dónde vamos? - pregunto rápidamente.

\- Lejos… a otra ciudad, otro país… a cualquier lado, no importa. – dijo rápidamente.

\- ¿Estás loco? – pregunto totalmente sorprendida.

\- No – hablo firmemente – Pero la bruja rebaso su límite.

Diez minutos después…

Jan Di estaba enfurruñada y cruzadas de brazos en la parte trasera del coche, Ga Eul estaba a su lado, no sabía que hacia allí, había sido arrastrada por uno de los hombres que acompañaba a Jun Pyo, y este le dijo que esperara en el coche; minutos después una Jan Di enojada entraba al auto, tanto que no había reparado en la presencia de ella.

¡No era para menos! – pensó Ga Eul. Jun Pyo estaba que se regodeaba con ella. Este estaba de copiloto en el coche. ¿Dónde iban? No lo sabía. Solo había oído hablar a Jun Pyo una vez algo como "Aeropuerto en una hora"

* * *

Se sintió totalmente renovado después de aquel baño, o al menos en lo que limpieza higiénica se refería, ya que tenía una resaca enorme, o mejor dicho la sensación de que su cabeza estallaría en pedazos en cualquier momento. ¡Rayos!, definitivamente tomar alcohol no quedaría en sus cosas favoritas.

Se dirigió a la sala, tenía que empezar a limpiar el desastre y otra cosa aún más importante, buscar el jarrón de su abuelo. De pronto la silueta de Jae Kyung apareció en frente de él, quien le ofrecía un vaso lleno de un contenido misterioso.

\- Te ayudara con la resaca – explico al notar a Ji Hoo con el ceño fruncido.

\- Porque presiento que el alcohol de ayer no te afecto en nada – dijo tomando el vaso. – Además… ¿que se supone que es esto? – agrego inspeccionando el vaso. – Y por favor dime que esa camisa que llevas puesta no estaba en mi armario, para ser específico en el fondo.

Jae Kyung solo se limitó a reír respondiendo así a la pregunta de Ji Hoo quien abrió los ojos, sí, era la camisa que tenía en el fondo de su armario y eso solo podía significar una cosa, había revuelto todo.

\- La mayoría de tu ropa es blanca – trato de justificarse cuando se dio cuenta de la conclusión a la que había llegado Ji Hoo – Pero esta celeste en el fondo, es linda… llamativa. – exclamo modelándola.

\- ¿No crees que por estar en el fondo tenía algo que decirte? – gruño un poco pero se arrepintió al instante, un ataque de bombas lo invadió.

\- Tomate esto – señalo el vaso – Te ayudara.

\- Tómatelo tú – le ofreció.

\- Ya lo hice, y no la tengo más.

Ji Hoo inmediatamente se tomó el contenido sin detenerse.

\- Rayos, sabe horrible – exclamo acusándola al terminar de beberlo.

\- Nunca dije que tendría buen sabor, solo que ayudaría. – dijo inocentemente.

\- Ya olvídalo – dijo exasperado – Veo que hiciste un tour por mi casa… empezando por el baño… mi cuarto, mi armario… - la inspecciono de arriba abajo enfatizando su punto, la camisa - Y finalmente por la cocina. – subió su mano mostrando el vaso para después ponerlo en una pequeña mesa.

\- Bueno… - dijo estirando sus brazos.

\- No hagas eso –la corto Ji Hoo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Estirarte así… demonios solo llevas mi camisa puesta.

\- Qué anticuado eres – rio dando vueltas. – Es sábado, vayamos a dar una vuelta.

\- ¡Ni hablar! Nada de alcohol. – sentencio.

Jae Kyung chasqueo la lengua, y se cruzó de brazos.

\- Claro… refunfúñate todo lo que quieras – declaro y enterró la cabeza en sus manos. – Al menos esa cosa sirvió para aliviar el dolor… ¿Qué era? – Jae Kyung abrió la boca pero Ji Hoo continuo. – Bueno, ahora ya no importa… hay cosas más importantes… por ejemplo, en esa mesa – se irguió y señalo a su derecha, Jae Kyung lo siguió con la mirada. – Había un jarrón. ¿Dónde está?

\- Oh… el que tenía unas inscripciones raras y dijiste que era de la dinastía Tang. – exclamo emocionada Jae Kyung.

\- El mismo – confirmo - Tiene inscripciones en diferentes caracteres, dibu… - algo en las palabras de Jae Kyung hizo que se detuviese - ¿Por qué dices "tenia"?- pregunto un poco asustado.

Jae Kyung desvió la mirada y se puso nerviosa. Eso no auguraba nada bueno desde luego.

\- Jae Kyung…- comenzó exclamando un poco asustado.

\- Te llevare con el – declaro Jae Kyung.

Ji Hoo suspiro con tremendo alivio, y siguió a Jae Kyung. Esta se detuvo en el patio, y señalo al frente con el dedo y luego al suelo en donde se encontraba el jarrón hecho pedazos. Ji Hoo abrió los ojos impresionados y su primera pregunta fue como rayos había pasado aquello. Se agacho y tomo los pedazos como si aún creyese que pudiesen pegarse.

\- ¿Cómo rayos es que el jarrón se quebró?

\- Tú lo hiciste – exclamo Jae Kyung despreocupada.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto incrédulo.

\- Anoche estabas tan borracho y decidiste jugar a tirar la pelota de beisbol que tenías en tu habitación, una que según tú nunca había tenido uso y pues como no era divertido nada más tirarla, tomaste jarrones, botellas, y una que otra cosa que se quebrara con rapidez y se las lanzaste. Y por último dejaste esta. – levanto fervientemente un trozo del jarrón.

Ji Hoo inspecciono el lugar, y rápidamente se dio cuenta de que Jae Kyung decía la verdad, habían más jarrones rotos, botellas, platos, e incluso una vajilla completa.

\- Maldición - exclamo enterrando la cabeza entre las manos – mi abuelo me matara, regresara de Busan mañana.

\- ¿Y?

\- No lo entiendes – declaro ferviente – Es un jarrón importante, o bueno lo era, demonios ¿Qué hare? ¿Qué le diré? Que me emborrache y accidentalmente lo quebré tirándole una pelota de beisbol. Que cuando…

\- Oh… por dios cálmate – lo interrumpió Jae Kyung como si nada – ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? Que entre por la puerta. O que te llame para decirte que está en el aeropuerto.

Un teléfono empezó a sonar. Quitando la sonrisa que Jae Kyung tenía en la cara y Ji Hoo se puso lívido. Sí. Quizás era el abuelo que estaba en el aeropuerto.

\- Aeropuerto en una hora – escucho la voz de Jun Pyo al otro lado.

"Viaje" – el trataba de encontrar el jarrón de su abuelo, y Jun Pyo le salía con un viaje. Quizás era para celebrar el compromiso, se respondió rápidamente. Pero de cualquier manera, no estaba para ningún tipo de viaje o celebración.

\- Jun Pyo de verdad que no estoy para nada de eso. – colgó rápidamente.

Al menos había sido un alivio que no fuese su abuelo. El teléfono volvió a sonar. Definitivamente Jun Pyo no se rendía.

\- Ya te dije que…

\- Pero de que humor amaneciste hoy. – la voz de su abuelo al otro lado del teléfono hizo que se pusiera en blanco y lo sabía también por la expresión en la cara de Jae Kyung.

\- Abuelo - declaro inseguro.

\- ¿Quién te puso de tan mal humor? Supongo que Jan Di.

\- No, Jan Di no ha sido esta vez.

\- Bueno, solo llamaba para avisarte que me quedare al menos un par de días más.

\- ¿Y eso? - trataba de sonar indiferente, aunque no pudo evitar suspirar de alivio.

\- He estado muy ocupado por acá, además estoy planteando algunas ideas, creo que la fundación está bien por ahora, y mi consultorio bien atendido.

\- Sí, la persona que dejaste a cargo hace bien su trabajo.

\- Me alegro, te dejo tengo que hacer cosas. – dicho esto colgó el teléfono.

Ji Hoo se lo aparto de la oreja y vio al aparato como algo extraño.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Jae Kyung.

\- Me abuelo estará afuera un par de días más. Perfecto eso hará mi agonía aún más larga, cuando regrese y vea que ya no hay ningún jarrón, me matara.

\- Que pesimista eres – declaro Jae Kyung – El que se retrase te da una ventaja, podrás conseguir un jarrón nuevo.

\- Si por supuesto, y ¿Dónde piensas que pueda encontrarlo? Que yo sepa toda no hay manera de conseguir un auténtico…

\- Exacto – lo interrumpió Jae Kyung – Podemos conseguir una imitación.

\- Mi abuelo se daría cuenta inmediatamente, y es lo peor, no sé cómo le hace, pero sabe cuándo algo de cerámica no es auténtico.

\- No lo notara – hablo segura – No si vamos con la persona correcta – sonrió maléficamente y Ji Hoo supo en eso momento que Jae Kyun tenía una idea más aparte de lo del jarrón – Recoge algo de ropa, y cosas que necesites, haremos un viaje.

Ji Hoo suspiro largamente, definitivamente todo lo que pasaba era una pesadilla, si quizás eso era.

* * *

\- Oh por dios, se cuidadosa – se quejó Woo Bin a su hermana, quien concentradamente zurcía algunos cortes en su mano.

El día anterior cuando había golpeado al idiota aquel que intento propasarse con Ga Eul, se había olvidado totalmente de la herida que se había hecho anteriormente en la mano, cuando estrello su puño contra la pared, claro que si no hubiese estado tan furioso quizás hubiera sentido dolor cuando golpeaba al tipo, pero eso no sucedió. Si no hasta que había llegado a su casa, y simplemente había detenido la sangre vendándola mas no la había tratado, sino hasta ahora su hermana.

\- No te dolió cuando golpeaste a ese chico, pero ahora que te curo; te quejas como nenita. – dijo Ji Yi.

\- ¿Quién se queja como nenita? – exclamo defendiéndose.

\- Ah yo…. Obvio que tú – replico molesta – Claro, en ese momento no te importo golpear a ese chico, y no te culpo por ello créeme, se lo tenía bien merecido por lo que intento hacer, pero al menos ahora que quieres que te cure por ello, no te pongas a llorar.

\- Nunca lloro cada vez que me curas – trato de justificarse – Pero siento que ahora me duele más. Demonios… debiste ponerme anestesia.

\- Seré doctora - rodo los ojos – La anestesia no sería algo mío.

\- Pues debería – exclamo – Si no, tus pacientes no vendrán por segunda vez.

Ji Yi se limitó a volver a rodar los ojos, y Woo Bin no volvió a interrumpirla.

Un minuto después…

\- Listo termine - exclamo Ji Yi limpiando la herida.

\- Al fin – dijo Woo Bin suspirando con alivio.

Ji Yi le vendo la herida a su hermano, y se levantó furiosa para salir de allí.

\- ¿Porque demonios estas tan enojada?- pregunto casi gritando.

\- No lo estoy – estallo.

\- Menos mal – resalto irónico Woo Bin.

\- Está bien lo estoy – hablo entre dientes – Pero no contigo… - exclamo bajito.

Woo Bin se levantó desde donde estaba y se acercó a su hermana, sabia porque estaba así. Su hermana estudiaba medicina en el extranjero. El mes de vacaciones que les daban cada seis meses, estaban por finalizar, y su estancia en esa casa también.

Siempre se había preguntado porque su hermana se ponía furiosa una semana antes de irse, y porque la tristeza de despedirse de ellos. Si tanto los extrañaba porque demonios no quiso estudiar en corea.

La puerta se abrió abruptamente antes de llegar a ella; Yi Yung apareció a través del umbral.

Ji Yi al ver al visitante salió rápidamente no sin darle una mirada a Woo Bin.

\- Fue una noche entretenida – dijo Yi Yung al ver salir a Ji Yi.

\- No digas nada de lo que no sabes – exclamo Woo Bin dándole la espalda. – De todas formas… ¿Qué te trae por acá?

\- ¿En serio me haces esa pregunta? Después de lo que paso anoche – refuto Yi Yung claramente molesto.

\- ¿Quieres que hablemos de anoche? – pregunto Woo Bin volviéndose.

\- ¿Tú no?

\- No, ya todo quedo aclarado, esos idiotas no lograron nada, gracias a dios que intervine a tiempo.

\- Lo ves, a eso me refiero… Okey acepto que no estuve con Ga Eul en ese momento, y en serio que me lo reprocho… Pero después de eso note algo raro en ti.

\- ¿Raro? Pues claro que no… Solo golpee a esos tipos.

\- Porque creo….

La puerta volvió a abrirse pero esta vez con una fuerza arrasadora.

\- Qué bueno que los encuentro juntos – exclamo Jun Pyo entrando. – Nos vamos de viaje.

Yi Yung y Woo Bin intercambiaron miradas y se voltearon a su amigo al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Lo que oyeron así que muévanse ya.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? – pregunto Yi Yung, siempre que había un viaje por parte de Jun Pyo o era porque necesitaba huir, o por alguna celebración.

\- No nos vemos en años, eso sucedió. – dijo sin añadir más.

\- Oye Woo Bin…- declaro Ji Yi entrando a la habitación – Afuera esta Ga Eul y una chica medio rara que discute con ella.

\- ¿Ji Yi? – dijo Jun Pyo totalmente confuso.

\- Sunbae – dijo Ji Yi abrazando a Jun Pyo y este respondió igualándolo, y levantándola un poco del suelo. – Oh por dios, hace años que no te veía, pero que grande estas. – exclamo cuando está la dejo.

\- ¿Ji Yi? – esta vez el que hablo fue Yi Yung. - ¿Ji Yi? – se volteo a Woo Bin como reclamándole.

\- Te dije que no pensaras cosas que no eran – se excusó Woo Bin.

\- No importa nada – declaro Jun Pyo interrumpiendo todo – Nos vamos – y dicho esto cogió del brazo fuertemente a Ji Yi y se la llevo.

Tanto Woo Bin como Yi Yung suspiraron, y sin atreverse a verse de nuevo, siguieron a Jun Pyo.

* * *

Lo siento, sé que es corto, y quizás también pensaran que es relleno, pero sentía que si no publicaba algo, olvidaba el fic, y eso no lo pienso hacer, terminare el fic.

Aunque estoy preparada para todo tipo de tomatazos, piedras… de todo, pero no me maten, después como publico. (Aunque lo haga cada seis meses, jejeje)

Como siempre les invito a que me digan que les gusto y que no del capítulo para mejorar, sus opiniones son bienvenidas siempre.

Un saludo para todos, besos, se me cuidan.


End file.
